


My Beloved Creature And Me

by Nrem511



Series: Voltron themed stories [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Crystals, Curse Breaking, Devotion, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Family Loss, Farmer Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Human Shiro (Voltron), Human/Monster Romance, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith Loves Shiro (Voltron), Kindness, Light Angst, M/M, Matt Holt & Keith Friendship, Minor Violence, Monster Shiro (Voltron), One Shot, Pining, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Shiro Loves Keith (Voltron), Spells & Enchantments, Tail Sex, Teratophilia, Top Shiro (Voltron), True Love, sheith-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511
Summary: When farmer Keith finds his vegetable garden plundered, he decides to create a second garden to feed the animals of the forest, but then he discovers the real culprit and a strange connection develops between man and beast.Creature Shiro is forced to live a lonely life in a cave deep in the forest after being cursed as a child. He longs to break the spell and become a human once more, but only a pure and honest love can lift the curse.Is Keith the one to save him from his loneliness?A story about love, acceptance and magic and how sometimes things really do happen for a reason.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Voltron themed stories [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694740
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107





	My Beloved Creature And Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me after I watched a video online about ground hogs attacking a man's vegetable garden. Rather than try and exterminate them he created a second garden to feed them. I thought that was such a kind thing to do and it inspired me to write a modern fairy tale about two of my favourite characters.
> 
> Thank you for reading xoxoxox
> 
> Originally posted as a thread on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/nrem511)  
>  Come and say "Hi"

For years the creature lived in a cave deep within the forest. Humans steered clear, unnerved by stories of a terrible beast that lurked in the shadows. The creature knew they feared him, told tall tales of bloodlust and gore. He shunned all humans, except for one. 

The young farmer who lived at the edge of the forest surveyed his vegetable garden. His fields full of corn shone golden in the morning sun, but his garden looked a sorry sight. Plants trampled on, bean poles snapped, vegetables missing or strewn aside half-eaten, roots dug out. 

He blamed the many animals of the forest and being a compassionate man he decided to secure his own garden and create a separate one just for them. Gathering up all the damaged vegetables he placed them in a pile, taking note of which ones the animals seemed to like best. He diligently set about transferring hardier plants and fruit bushes and planting seedlings for a new crop of mixed vegetables. Meanwhile he laid out a selection of produce for the animals every other evening, hoping to divert attention from his own garden.

It seemed to work. 

The creature hid amongst the thick foliage and observed the young farmer. He knew why the garden looked in such a state. He tried being careful, but his large bulk made it difficult to tread lightly when his rumbling tummy craved the plump squash and ripe strawberries. 

He watched the farmer cultivate the separate garden and his heart swelled. Every evening he found the offerings left out at the far side of the garden, just a stone's throw from the safety of the forest. He waited until dark to take them, rubbing his fur-covered belly with glee. 

Sitting in his cave, face lit up by the modest fire, he licked his lips. Succulent sweet tomatoes made his taste buds tingle and his claws curl with delight. Crunchy baby onions and juicy bell peppers brought grateful tears to his big grey eyes. These vegetables tasted of kindness. 

The creature wept as the memory of life before the cave flooded his mind. He remembered his parents, how they looked and sounded, how much they cried when the evil spirit cast the spell that turned their child into a monster. They tried to care for him, but he outgrew their home. 

The day after his thirteenth birthday they brought him to the cave and made sure he had everything he needed. For two years after that they visited him every week. Each time he would ask them when he could go home. His mother held him close, but never answered his question. Then one day they stopped coming. He waited, but the days turned into weeks, then months, until before he knew it twelve years had passed. He had no idea if his parents were alive or dead. 

He tried leaving the forest, but every encounter with humans resulted in screams of horror. 

Their reactions saddened him. He just wanted to talk, explain he would never hurt them, but his appearance scared people. Some humans reacted violently, throwing knives and pitchforks at the creature. He retreated to his cave and nursed the painful wounds, his heart shattered. 

As the years progressed his loneliness etched a cruel hole in his soul. He'd resigned himself to a life without any human contact, until one day he saw the farmer and felt compelled to watch him. A deep rumble vibrated through the creature's chest at the sight of this lone man. 

It became a daily occurrence for the creature. He knew the farmer's routine, every hour of the day, his favourite being dusk. The farmer would sit on his porch and wipe the sweat from his tanned brow as he drank a cold beer from his cooler. The creature wished he could sit near him. 

He didn't need to talk to him, he just longed to get closer to this fascinating human, maybe even touch his dark silken locks or catch the scent of his smooth skin. Watching the farmer gave the creature a sense of comfort, a feeling of home. He wished they could be friends. 

He missed his parents, their care and love. He missed the sound of laughter. Twice he heard the farmer laugh. A sound so pure it made his big heart sing with heavenly music. 

Alas, the farmer didn't always look happy. Some days he sat on his porch and just stared solemnly. The creature remembered his mother telling him to always be kind to those who felt unhappy.

"Lend them your ear Takashi, sometimes all a person needs is for someone to listen." 

He grunted in agreement at those wise words. He could listen to the farmer if he felt sad. 

As the farmer's vegetable garden flourished, the food in the woods seemed less appealing. The fresh aromas drifting over the small fence made the creature salivate. He couldn't stop himself from sneaking a taste. That led to more tastes until it became a regular source of food. 

When the creature saw how disappointed the farmer looked, he felt ashamed. The last thing he wanted was to upset the one human he felt close to. He scolded himself, his oversized bulk, his big clumsy feet, his greedy appetite. He slumped onto the mossy ground and sulked. 

Seeing the farmer create a separate garden just for him gave the creature a warm glow. Of course the farmer had no idea who the real vegetable thief was, but he didn't mind, he saw the animals of the forest as friends. Some days his lonely heart took solace in their presence. 

The farmer led a solitary life, more out of circumstance than choice. His parents both died in rapid succession. His mother from a diseased heart and his father from a broken heart, unable to live without the woman he loved. They left the farm to their only son, Keith. 

After completing his engineering degree at college the young man took a job with an aerospace company, working on designs for fighter jets. Then one day a phone call put an abrupt end to his chosen career as he travelled home to find his father a broken man. 

Keith made a promise to his dad that he would help him tend the farm, support him while he grieved the loss of his beloved wife. All seemed to go well, the fertile land proved fruitful and his father perked up seeing his son's efforts. They lived contentedly for six months. 

Then one morning Keith awoke to find his father absent. He sensed something was amiss when he saw his clothes still folded and his shoes by the back door. He found his father sitting in his chair on the porch. He'd died peacefully with a smile, holding a picture of Keith's mom. 

Tending to the farm helped Keith process his parent's death. Each turn of the soil reminded him of his dad's strong safe hands. The same hands that held him mere moments after his birth.

"My beautiful son."

Loving words from the kindest father anybody could ever wish for. 

The kindness his parents bestowed upon him translated into the way he nurtured the farm and his bountiful garden. Creating a safe haven for the hungry animals of the forest seemed a perfectly natural thing for the young farmer to do. It gave him a sense of purpose. 

The creature decided to give the farmer a gift to say thank you for sharing his crops. In the far recesses of the cave colorful natural crystals lay nestled amid the dank rocks. He found one with a bright violet hue and gently wrapped it in a piece of cloth. That night he ventured to the garden, more excited about leaving his gift than getting the food. He picked up the vegetables and placed the crystal in the dirt with a large imprint of his clawed hand beside it. A risky move, but something about the farmer made him feel brave. For a human to act so generously towards another living being, without ever receiving thanks, made the creature think maybe the farmer had an open mind and a forgiving heart. 

_He might not react the same as the other humans._

Perhaps two lonely souls could find common ground. 

Back in the cave the creature munched on the vegetables and imagined a friendship with the farmer. His future suddenly felt very different, his heart uplifted. Could this finally signify the end to his loneliness? He hummed happily as he rocked himself to sleep by the fire. 

The next morning Keith stood on his porch cradling a cup of coffee, when something shiny in the distance caught his eye. Grabbing his boots he made his way across the dirt, only to find himself dumbstruck at his discovery. As he bent to pick up the crystal he noticed the imprint. 

Stumbling back, the young farmer landed ass-first in the dirt. He carefully leant across and placed his hand in the center of the imprint.

_Oh that's big..._

_Who are you?_

He realised that who- or whatever left the print also left the crystal.

_Is this a gift?_

_It's beautiful._

The farmer analyzed the print. It looked strangely human, but had a clear outline of claws. He ran in the house for his phone to take a picture. As he placed the crystal on the table he saw his reflection in the mirror and noticed the violet colour resembled his own eyes. 

_Coincidence?_

After taking numerous photos of the print, Keith stood back in the dirt and scanned the woods. He wondered if the mysterious being could see him. Without thinking he waved his arms in the air and called out.

"Hey! Don't be scared! Thank you for the gift. I love it!"

The creature watched him, adrenaline pumping through his large body.

_I don't have to feel scared..._

He wanted to break through the trees and leap out to greet the farmer. He pictured himself picking the smaller man up and squeezing him in his arms.

_No too hard, be gentle._

He really wanted to, but despite the farmer's enthusiasm, the creature held back. The fear of losing this newfound connection prevented him from stepping out of the shadows. He liked the farmer too much to allow his own hideous appearance to spoil things.

_He's too special._

Keith spent the rest of the day wondering who left the crystal. He tried searching for the print in his dad's old books, comparing it to others, but nothing came close in size. His folks never mentioned any strange beings living in the woods, but maybe they didn't know. 

Keith's parents didn't always live at the farm, they moved there when he left for college aged seventeen. His dad took over the small business fulfilling a lifelong dream. Eight years later the dream and his life were over. 

Keith sighed, clearly the garden attracted whatever this thing was. 

His folks never grew many vegetables, opting to use the patch of land for chickens and the occasional goat or pigs. Keith didn't eat meat so he didn't see the need for livestock. Maybe this big creature was a herbivore. It definitely showed signs of intelligence by bringing a gift. 

He gazed at the crystal as it sparkled in the light of the lamp. He'd never seen something so alluring with such a striking colour.

_Where did it come from?_

Glancing at his phone he saw a notification pop up from a local guy he'd befriended at college. They'd dated briefly. Without mentioning the print he called him and asked if there were ever any rumors of strange beasts roaming the woods. He blamed odd noises he'd heard recently. Keith didn't go in for small town politics, but in keeping his distance he failed to pick up on any local gossip. 

According to his college friend Matt, the townsfolk spoke of a monster that lived in a cave deep in the woods. Something about a cursed boy who's father betrayed a spirit.

Keith burst out laughing, but Matt continued. Apparently the boy's parents were both struck by lightning. 

Keith shook his head.

"This is bullshit!"

"My mom said it happened on a clear day, not a cloud in sight. I remember stupid scary stories as a kid, but every town has a bogeyman."

"When did this happen?" Keith found it all a bit weird.

"The lightning thing? About twelve years ago." 

"What about the kid? What's the real story there? I mean, cursed by a spirit? That's fucked up nonsense right?" Keith snorted.

"The kid was 10 when it happened. Mom said they were a family from the other side of the woods so nobody mixed with them," Matt said with a hushed tone. 

Keith couldn't believe his ears. He knew some rural places held strong beliefs in spirits and witchcraft, but to hear that right on his doorstep felt unnerving. What if there was some truth to the stories?

"So anybody ever see this monster?" Keith asked incredulously. 

"Oh yeah, but not recently. The last sighting would have been just after the boy's parents died."

Keith had never heard so much as a whisper about this.

"How has nobody ever told the media?" Keith struggled to grasp the details.

"Are you kidding? The media is the devil up there." 

"Hm guess you're right. Dad used to say they took their superstitions very seriously round these parts. So eh what's the monster like?" Keith said it with a hint of mirth, but anxiety bubbled in the pit of his stomach.

"Big and ugly, covered in hair. Snarling fangs all that shit." 

"Seriously? Like werewolf stuff?" Keith joked.

"No, much bigger and uglier. Also I heard something about purple fur." Matt snickered.

"Fuck that ha ha. Ok, well thanks but I think the noises are probably an animal in heat," Keith lied.

"Talking of heat.."

"No Matt...bye." 

Keith smirked at his friend's half-assed attempt at flirting.

He felt none the wiser about the mystery creature, not believing one word of the crap Matt told him. Curses and spirits belonged in fairy tales, not at the bottom of his vegetable garden.

_So what about the crystal?_

While the young farmer racked his brain, the creature sat in his cave feeling sad. His long sleek purple tail wrapped around his burly frame, the tip curled into the soft warm palm of his large hand. Tears cascaded down his face, soaking his velvet fur. 

Since seeing the farmer so elated and hearing him shout such reassuring words, the creature felt annoyed at himself for being too scared to say hello. His cowardice all stemmed from his own insecurity about his appearance. He didn't want the farmer to get that look of terror. 

Every single person other than his folks got the same look. Wide eyed, mouth screaming, hands flapping. The screams usually turned into begging or cursing depending on the person and followed by either running or violence, the latter ending with the creature suffering pain. Not once had he retaliated or tried to defend himself. He took their abuse and fled back into the woods. He wondered if anything changed over the years, maybe people had become more tolerant, but he didn't want to chance it.

_Not with my new friend._

_I don't want to lose him._

He would stay hidden, keep his safe distance. He could still visit the farmer, eat the delicious food. His belly growled at that thought.

_Time for dinner._

Unravelling his tail, he stretched himself out and stood up. At almost ten foot he'd pretty much reached his prime height. He didn’t know if there were others like him, or if the curse had conjured up a random beast.

The spirit who cursed him belonged to an order of witches who'd terrorized these very same woods decades ago. The witches had fallen foul of an ancient race of otherworldly beings who possessed their bodies and turned them to dust, leaving their spirits to roam aimlessly. 

A local man by the name of Shirogane angered the spirit by making a deal and backing out on his promise. The spirit gave him ten years of wealth and prosperity in return for his son's physical form. 

On the morning of the child's tenth birthday the spirit came to collect. The man and his wife refused to hand over their son, placing him in a solid gold cage, preventing the spirit from getting close enough to perform the possession. The man knew spirits couldn't pass through gold and wrongly assumed his son would stay safe until he hit puberty. Spirits could only possess the body of a prepubescent child as their soul was considered untainted. The ritual could only occur with the parents' permission. Once the child was possessed they became the embodiment of the spirit. 

Upon seeing the young boy in the golden cage the spirit flew into a rage and cursed the family. If the spirit couldn't have him then neither would his parents. The boy screamed as his body transformed. Purple fur spread over his skin and his bones creaked as they extended. Along the curve of his spine hardened scales formed and large cat-like ears emerged from his scalp. His teeth grew sharper with elongated canine fangs on each side, their sharp points drawing blood from his tender lips. His hands tripled in size and claws replaced his fingertips. Perhaps the most alarming change was the long tail that sprouted from the base of his spine and curled around his thigh.

The boy's soft grey eyes were the only part of him that his parents still recognized. He cried as they climbed inside the cage and held him tight. The spirit laughed at the sorry sight and warned them that the spell could only be broken by true love once the boy turned eighteen.. 

Naturally this was a joke as nobody would ever come near the creature, let alone fall in love with him. He remained doomed in the body of a purple beast until somebody looked beyond his alarming exterior and embraced his humble heart.

Only pure honest love would break the spell. 

Keith stood on his porch holding the violet crystal. He wanted to see the nocturnal visitor, know that the folk tales weren't real. He would sit in the shadows of the porch and wait. Sooner or later the creature would appear. His own words echoed in his mind.

_Don't be scared._

He sat there in the darkness, a flashlight ready on his lap. This time he'd placed the vegetables a little nearer to the house, luring who- or whatever further out in the open. A loaded shotgun stood within arm's reach.

_Just in case..._

He had no idea what to expect. 

The creature made his way from the cave to the farmer's house, salivating at the thought of more tasty goods. He took another gift. This time it was a picture he drew as a child. A happy summertime scene. Trees, fields and flowers with tiny bees, blessed by a beaming yellow sun. 

As a boy he spent many hours painting and drawing his surroundings. When his hands changed to claws he could no longer hold pencils and brushes properly. His parents filled a wooden chest with items from home, including his sketchbooks and art materials and brought it to the cave. 

They hoped he might find a way to express himself once more, take away some of the sadness in his heart. The art work he'd made since looked clunky and heavy, all blotches and angry scribbles. He also struggled writing long words, growling as he scrawled 'SHIRO' in thick lines. 

A short version of his surname 'Shirogane' seemed to be the only thing he could write. He practiced every day, using black charred embers from the fire to mark the cave walls with his blunt signature.

"Sh-i-ro," he grunted while carefully signing the back of the drawing. 

He picked that image as it reminded him of the farmer's fields and he wanted to share the happy memories of his childhood. He thought next time the farmer felt sad this could cheer him up.

"Happy," he hummed gruffly. The creature spoke few words, resorting to grunts and growls. 

He rolled up the picture and tied it with some twine he'd crafted from the many ivy trails that adorned the entrance to the cave. Striding through the forest a spark ignited in his chest. His newfound connection with the farmer filled his heart with hope.

_He's my friend._

Keith took long shaky breaths as he waited for a sign of life. Suddenly he heard rustling and what sounded like a strange kind of snuffling.

_Is it a boar?_

His heart pounded through his ribs as he tried to stay calm. In the moonlit shadows a large figure appeared.

_Oh shit._

Keith froze, gulping at the sheer size of the creature. He remembered the flashlight, but hesitated to switch it on, too scared of what might happen if he startled this hulk of a being.

_It could tear me apart._

He tried to focus in the dimmed light, but no features were visible. All he could make out was its bulk and the animal-like sounds as it collected up the vegetables. Keith leaned forward, squinting to see more. As he moved the torch fell to the floor and caught the 'on' switch. A beam of light lit up the garden, blinding the creature. 

A loud roar tore through the still night air. Keith stared in shock at the glistening white fangs as the creature snarled towards the light before charging back into the forest.

_Holy crap! It's real!_

Grabbing the flashlight he jumped off the porch and ran into the garden. 

Shining the torch along the ground he saw something at the spot where the creature first stopped. It looked like a rolled up piece of paper. He unraveled the twine to reveal the picture.

_Oh._

His eyes filled with tears at the colorful scene, reminding him of warm summer days. 

_Did that...'thing' make this?_

_Or...is the story true? Did a child draw it?_

Keith turned the picture over and saw the crude scribble of a word.

"Shiro?"

_Is that his name?_

He shone the light towards the trees, his mind spinning.

_I scared him._

"I'M SORRY," he called out. 

The creature ran back to his cave clutching the food against his chest. Once inside he crawled under the blanket his parents gave him all those years ago. Frayed and full of holes, it no longer resembled the thick woollen cover of his childhood, but it still offered him comfort. 

_He saw me._

_Now he knows what I am._

The creature sobbed loudly into the musty fabric of the blanket. He cried for his own misfortune, for the loss of his childhood, his parents' absence and most of all for the pain in his heart.

_I just wanted him to be my friend._

Keith sat at his kitchen table and stared at the drawing. A glass of brandy settled his nerves while he thought about the night's events. The whole encounter had left him confused and uneasy, but the drawing was the strangest thing of all.

He liked it, the bright colors. It told a story, flowers, bees...a snapshot of nature in all its simplicity. Imagery he himself remembered from long summer days spent at his grandparents' farm out west. 

For years a rift between his dad and his grandfather kept them apart. Petty family squabbles over land. His father wanted to take over the farm, but his stubborn grandpa refused to hand over the reins. By the time the old man died the farm had run up so much debt the only solution was to sell. His dad invested the small amount left over and eventually bought his own farm.

_Oh dad._

Keith wiped his eyes, his emotions still raw over his father's death.

_All this from a drawing._

He smiled. Only a wholesome heart would think to give such a gift. Much as he loved the crystal, this felt more personal, like maybe the creature had watched him for a while.

 _Shiro..._

The next day Keith placed the usual items out and hoped the creature would return. Two days went by and the vegetables didn't move.

_Damn it, he's too scared._

Cursing his own clumsiness he set about planning a way to make amends.

_Make him feel safe._

The creature stayed close to his cave, but his rumbling tummy made him feel miserable. He didn't like hunting defenseless animals, but sometimes when winter approached he set traps. Each time he handled their lifeless bodies with tender care, apologising for their demise. It broke his heart to kill another living being. 

Discovering the farmer's garden gave him a solution. He stored away some of the hardier items, like root vegetables and onions, building up a reserve. Winters were never harsh, but he'd fill up on food, then hibernate for a month. 

Winter was a long way off and the forest offered a bounty of nutritious vegetation, but the creature had grown accustomed to the farmer's offerings and craved the sweet crunch of fresh beans and bright yellow corn kernels. More than that he missed the farmer's friendly face. 

Keith worked tirelessly on his plan. He piled up a collection of small rocks and found some white paint in the outhouse. Meticulously he painted each rock and laid it out to dry in the sun. Then he found some old bricks and slabs which he used to build an outdoor oven. 

Remembering how reassuring the smell of freshly baked bread made him feel, he thought it might work on the creature. At this stage he was willing to try anything. The other part of his plan involved the word scribbled on the back of the drawing.

_Clearly it means something._

Placing the bright white stones in such a way that they would be visible from the woods, he spelled out 'SHIRO'. Hopefully the creature would recognize his own word and see that the farmer meant him no harm. That, combined with the fresh bread had to do the trick.

_I hope so._

Hungry and grumpy, the creature decided to go back to the farm. Moving through the forest he picked up on a scent. It grew more intense with each step. Thoughts of home filled his mind. Freshly baked bread, hard crunchy crust with a fluffy white center, butter and jam. 

His father kneaded the dough while his mother moulded it into loaves and buns and sometimes she made him animal shapes if there was anything left over. He'd not tasted bread in twelve long years.

Peering through the trees he saw the farmer standing next to a brick structure. Smoke rose up from a hole in the top, forming a long thin plume as it drifted away. He stuck his nose in the air and caught the rich doughy fragrance. His gut tightened, the pain of his hunger nagged him to get closer.

_No Takashi you know what will happen._

_But it smells so good._

He had no idea how the farmer would react now he'd seen his grotesque form.

_I hope I didn't make him angry._

His scars reminded him of past encounters when humans had attacked him. A few times he'd seen the farmer shooting cans with his gun, every shot made the creature jump. The ache in his belly overtook his fear and slowly he edged closer to the end of the garden. He wondered if the farmer found his drawing and understood that he meant well. Hidden by the thick foliage he could safely see if there was any food in the same spot.

_Please be kind._

Anxiously he peeked at the garden through the branches. Relief washed over him the minute he saw a selection of vegetables neatly laid out on the ground.

_Am I dreaming?_

He pinched his arm and glanced back. The food was definitely real, but what he saw next made his heart soar. 

_That's m-my name._

_He saw it. He understands!_

The creature purred, his chest vibrating with joy. The bright rocks contrasted against the dark earth, making them look illuminated. The creature had never seen anything so beautiful. Beaming with joy he stepped out of the shadows. 

Keith heard the snap of twigs breaking underfoot and swung round. A loud gasp escaped his lips as he caught sight of the creature.

There he stood, ten foot tall, majestic and covered in fur.

_Purple fur._

The young farmer watched the gargantuan being gaze lovingly at his own name. A softness in his face made Keith smile. He didn't look so frightening in daylight, his fangs less sharp, his eyes curious and alert. He watched him step over the fence and kneel in the soil. Oblivious to Keith's presence, the creature tenderly stroked the rocks.

"Shiro," he hummed.

Keith grabbed some of the freshly baked loaves and gradually approached the creature. Even in a kneeling position he was a good two feet taller than the farmer’s five foot ten. 

“Eh...hey there,” he said, clearing his throat.

The creature froze, his grey eyes fixed on the farmer’s face. Slowly his gaze drifted down to the bread in Keith’s arms.

“Oh, would you like some? I made it fresh this morning.” He held out a loaf.

Shiro could smell the bread. He wanted to take it, but his cautious nature held him back. He leant forward and sniffed at the loaf, his nose wrinkling. The farmer held it further towards him, but instead of accepting it straight away, the creature stuck his large tongue out and tasted a tiny bit of the crust.

_It’s just like mama and papa’s bread._

He closed his eyes and licked again, the rich savoury crust made him drool. Memories of his mother cutting thick warm slices with a large bread knife and lathering on her freshly made plumb jam. The whole kitchen smelled of grain and yeast and the sweet tang of the jam, bubbling in a large pan on the stove. Shiro didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. As his eyes opened he saw the endearing look on the farmer’s face and he grunted softly.

“Good…”

“Here...it’s for you. They’re all for you.” Keith stepped closer and offered the three loaves. He could see the moisture in those big grey eyes and it touched something in his heart.

_Is he crying?_

Shiro lifted a clawed hand and Keith placed the loaves in his palm, his own hand briefly touching the creature’s skin. He marvelled at how soft it felt. 

Once again, Shiro sniffed the bread and what looked like a smile appeared on his face. He warily took a bite and chewed, rolling the flavors round his mouth. Without even swallowing that first mouthful he tore into the remaining loaves, ripping the crusts to get to the airy center. 

Keith nodded, pleased his plan had worked. Seeing the creature so consumed by the baked goods gave him a satisfied buzz. He wanted to show him he had nothing to fear.

Shiro swallowed the last mouthful and belched, rubbing his furry gut. He glanced in the direction of the outdoor oven and Keith saw his watery grey eyes sharpen into a sparkle.

“Oh, you want more? More bread?” Keith laughed, beckoning the creature to follow him.

“More…,” Shiro repeated, his voice low and gruff.

Towering over the farmer he stood near the oven, inhaling the warm air with flared nostrils. 

“There’s three more loaves, they’re almost ready,” Keith said, his hands trembling with the rush of adrenaline. 

_He can talk._

_This is so amazing._

Shiro sat on the ground and stared at the oven. He wanted to look at the farmer, but something about his face made him feel shy. Having seen him from a distance he suddenly felt very aware of how _different_ he looked up close. The creature didn’t really understand his feelings, but the farmer’s kind smile and vibrant eyes made his belly feel funny, like tiny bugs were crawling around inside.

_He’s so nice._

_I like him._

He felt very aware of his own appearance, his animal-like features, the claws and fur. Watching the farmer fuss over the warm bread as he took it from the oven, he thought back to a story his dad told him about a beast who fell in love with a princess. He couldn’t remember much about the plot or the ending, but what stuck with him was the image his father’s description planted in his mind.

_“A huge ugly beast, his head as big as a bison’s, his fangs as sharp as a wolf’s and yellow eyes that could see in the dark...”_

His father’s voice rang in his ears. He may as well have described Shiro. 

_“The princess had a face as precious as a snowdrop, small like a tiny pixie. Her voice sounded like little birds chirping in a summer breeze, light and delicate...”_

Sneaking a look at the farmer’s face, he couldn’t have felt more hideous. 

_He’s like the princess, small and precious._

Shiro sighed, his shoulders sloping forward.

Keith mistook the creature’s wistful sigh as impatience.

"We have to let it cool off or you’ll burn yourself. It won’t take long. Are you thirsty?” Keith rattled a bucket in Shiro’s direction. “Would you like some water?”

The creature grunted with a nod, eyeing the bread as the farmer turned round.

Keith ran into his kitchen and filled the bucket with cold water. The excitement over the creature made him feel light headed. 

_Calm down Keith, remember to breathe._

_Give him some space or you might scare him off again._

Keith inhaled and counted to ten, then with a long shaky breath he walked back outside, just in time to see the creature bite into one of the loaves and roar as it burnt his mouth. He threw it on the ground and scrambled to his feet, taking off in the direction of the forest.

“No...wait. I told you they needed to ...cool. Oh what’s the point?” He shook his head as he picked up the rest of the loaf. “This will do for the birds.”

Later that evening Keith placed the other two loaves with the creature’s vegetables, right beside the white stones. He realised he’d forgotten to ask him what the word meant, if it was his name.

Shiro hadn’t gone far. The initial sting of the hot loaf had died down, leaving his tongue a little numb. He felt embarrassed more than anything. The farmer told him to wait, but his groaning belly wanted the bread so badly, its moreish taste still fresh in his mind. Sitting between the trees, he could see the farmer in the garden. He felt grateful that he seemed to accept him. 

_Does he like me?_

_Maybe he could help me break the curse._

_Only true and honest love …_

_I don’t think anybody could love me._

_Not even him..._

Keith sat on his porch and waited. He hoped now they’d made contact the creature would return. Despite the minor hiccup towards the end, he felt their first proper meeting went well. He thought about the creature’s initial reaction to the bread, the way he’d closed his eyes and savored the taste. 

_Maybe it reminded him of home._

_His parents..._

_If the stories are true, his parents got struck by lightning._

_Does he even know?_

Thinking of the creature’s face, the emotion when he looked into his eyes, Keith felt a lump in his throat. How did this boy’s life turn out so cruel? He still wasn’t sure about the truth, but to stand face to face with a giant being that could speak human language definitely pointed towards some sort of magic.

_Oh boy wait till I tell Matt._

_Hm...maybe I shouldn’t. He’ll tell his mom and before you know it the whole town will know._

_Something tells me the folks round here wouldn’t like me fraternizing with their ‘enemy’._

Keith frowned. He didn’t like the idea of the townspeople knowing his business. His parents had purposely picked the farm for its secluded location. Nobody ever bothered him. Even the postman only dropped by twice a week, saving up his post if he had any. That suited Keith, he liked his privacy and the tranquility of his existence. Living so close to nature eased his grief, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel lonely sometimes.

Physical closeness was what he missed most, an arm round his shoulders, a hug. Never mind something _intimate_. He didn’t think there’d be anything more exciting than a quick tug in the shower when he allowed his mind to wander. His libido felt empty, vanquished by the numbness of his loss. He didn’t expect to feel so worn down at age twenty five.

_Give it time._

_Allow yourself to heal._

_In the meantime...you could always call Matt…_

_No, bad idea._

A sound from the bottom of the garden interrupted his thoughts.

_Oh hello..._

Keith intentionally left the porch light on so the creature would see him. He sat quietly as the rustling sound grew louder. After a few moments two large furry legs appeared in the glow of the light, then the creature’s face peered under the porch. Keith smiled, the soft grey eyes giving him a tiny lift in his chest.

“Feeling better? I told you not to eat the hot bread. Is your mouth alright?” 

The creature hung his head, nodding sheepishly. He sat down on the ground with a thud and proceeded to eat a fat watermelon. Loud smacking noises made Keith grimace, but he supposed table manners weren’t a priority when you lived in a cave. 

Shiro slurped and sucked the sweet melon, devouring it skin and all. The sticky juice dripped down his fur, but he didn’t care. This was a special treat, just like the bread.

_Is it my birthday?_

He polished off the melon and wiped his mouth with his arm. Some fur stuck to his lips. He tried to brush it off, but his claws got in the way. Keith saw his frustration and climbed down off the porch.

“Would you like me to help you?” he asked.

The creature sat back and tilted his head sideways at the farmer. He wanted him to help, to touch his face, but what if he didn’t like the way his fur felt or if he got too close he might think he smelled bad. Looking at the young farmer’s expectant gaze, Shiro shifted his body and leant forwards so he could reach his face.

_Please touch me._

“Okay, let me just...oh hm it’s very sticky. How about I get some warm water and clean you up?” Keith didn’t wait for an answer and rushed off inside. 

Shiro sat bewildered, the farmer touching his face made the ticklish feeling in his belly ten times worse. Now he’d suggested the warm water and more touching. Shiro worried his body might _react_.

_Oh no, not that._

The creature knew that sometimes when he felt good inside things happened between his legs, certain parts grew big and hard. He liked to rub those parts, sometimes between his palms and other times against a special ‘cushion’ covered in moss. Often he would keep rubbing until a pale pink fluid erupted from his member. Lately whenever he thought about the farmer the _good_ feeling would take over and give him spontaneous erections, but he felt ashamed, like he was doing something bad. Something the farmer might not approve of.

Keith came back with a bucket of warm soapy water and a sponge. He happily set the bucket down in front of Shiro and slopped the sponge in the water. The creature sat cross-legged holding his big hands over his lap, hoping his body would behave. He felt thankful for the dimmed light from the porch. Shadows would cover his shame.

The young farmer attentively cleaned round the creature’s mouth and chin. The soap smelled nice, like flowers. Shiro closed his eyes and hummed, a strange calm sound that made Keith feel relaxed. He squeezed the sponge out and whistled at the grimy water. 

“It must be pretty dirty in that cave you live in. When did you last bathe?” He continued washing the creature round his shoulders and chest, laughing at the soap suds making peaks in his fur.

“Hang on, I need some clean water to rinse you off. Be right back,” he called as he ran indoors.

Shiro sat completely still, too self-aware to move. Nothing like this had ever happened to him since the curse. He remembered being bathed by his parents as a child and sitting in the tub watching his toes wriggle in the water, but this didn’t compare. Keith’s care and attention made him feel blissful, a whole new level of happiness.

All these years all he’d known from humans was fear, anger and pain. He’d suffered the consequences of their rage. Now, sitting in front of the farmer’s porch, he finally saw an end to his deep seated loneliness. This generous man wanted to know him and nurture him.

_Is this like love?_

_Could this break the curse?_

_Will he set me free?_

Before Shiro got a chance to answer that question in his mind, Keith chucked a bucket of clear tepid water over him, rinsing away all the soap and sticky melon juice, along with months of grime. He spluttered, catching his breath as the water soaked his fur. Instinctively he shook his head and body, sending droplets flying all around. 

“Woah...I should have seen that coming haha. Thanks for the shower,” Keith joked. He grabbed a towel and helped dry the purple fur. Running his fingers through the violet strands he stared in awe at the soft texture. It seemed extra fluffy once cleaned.

Shiro purred and trilled at all the fuss. He’d never felt so great and to his relief his body didn’t do anything _unexpected_. He gazed at the farmer, his big grey eyes full of love and warmth.

“Shiro...good,” he cooed. 

“Shiro? Is that your name?” Keith asked as he absentmindedly stroked the creature’s fur. 

The gentle giant nodded.

“Shi-ro,” he mumbled, grunting in agreement.

“I like it. My name’s Keith...pleased to meet you Shiro,” he grinned at the absurdity of their situation. He had just fed and bathed this strange creature in his garden without really knowing much about him, other than a farfetched folk tale that he suspected may hold more truth than he wanted to give it credit for.

_There’s just no rational explanation._

“K...ee..th,” Shiro murmured. He wanted to say the farmer’s name, thank him for being so kind-hearted and accepting.

“That’s right, you’re a quick learner.” Keith patted Shiro’s shoulder. He could see a change in his expression, a calmness. “I think you feel much better now, don’t you?”

"Happy...Shiro...K..ee..th,” he purred, his eyes full of wonder.

Keith felt that same lump in his throat, but not from any kind of sadness. No, this time he just felt simple contentment, a goodness in his heart.

_Look at him._

_He deserves to feel happy._

“So, I guess this means we’re friends now.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next few days they spent every evening in each other’s company, just sitting out by the porch gazing up at the stars. Keith did most of the talking and Shiro mainly ate any food on offer, loving the taste of the farmer’s cooking. They seemed to click, not needing many words to communicate, each accepting the other without judgement.

Before he knew it two weeks had flown by and Keith noticed a slight chill in the night air as he once again sat outside with the creature. He’d made a big pan of soup and baked some heavier loaves after finding some sacks of rye in the barn. The hearty bread would fill them up quicker and meant Keith didn’t need to use his other supplies. Much as he wanted to share his food with Shiro, soon the leaves would be changing and fall would be upon them. He needed to keep his supplies stocked for winter. He reminded himself to fix the roof on the barn, add some insulation using the straw bales he had strewn around the place. 

While Keith had considered hiring someone to help out on the farm, he’d checked his finances and realised he couldn’t stretch to paying a wage on top of his other expenses. He made enough from the grain he harvested from his fields to cover basic outgoings. More recently he’d also experimented with growing lavender after discovering how profitable it could be. He’d even made his own soap. It could never be argued that Keith didn’t have an innovative mind, adapting to any situation with a practical resolve. 

He looked Shiro over and gauged his height at about ten feet, that combined with his impressively strong bulk could make him an asset around the farm. Handing over another loaf with a smile Keith decided it was time the creature earned his keep.

“Shiro, would you like to help me fix some things up around here? I could sure use some help mending the roof on the barn and lifting those hay bales. You’d have to stay out of the fields in case anybody happened to pass by, but if you stick around the house it should be fine.” Keith saw his eyes light up.

“Shiro...help,” he grunted, eagerly nodding his large head.

“Yeah? That’s great buddy, thank you. How about we start tomorrow afternoon? I can spend the morning in the fields and the rest of the day getting things organized around here.” Keith slurped his soup feeling pleased with himself.

Shiro watched him eat the warm broth, his heart brimming over with pride that the farmer requested his help, but even more so because he called him ‘buddy’.

_Buddy._

_That’s like ...friend._

_He likes me._

The big guy felt grateful to Keith for all his care and generosity. Knowing he could help him made Shiro feel better about eating the food the farmer provided. The last two nights he’d only taken a few vegetables back to the cave and stored them away, having eaten his fill at the farm. He grew misty-eyed thinking about all the new flavors Keith introduced him to. 

Since making friends with the farmer he’d started dreaming about him. Happy uplifting dreams where they lived together in Keith’s farmhouse and every night they sat face to face in a large tub full of lavender scented bubbles. He would wake from those dreams with a belly full of butterflies and something a lot bigger twitching beneath his blanket.

For a few moments he’d lie there feeling lucky and fulfilled to have the farmer in his life, but then the reality of the situation would set in and replace his joy with sadness. How long could their friendship survive in this way before somebody caught wind of his presence? Just because he never saw Keith with any other humans, didn’t mean nobody ever visited his farm. How could he explain the presence of a ten foot purple monster without scaring them? Shiro knew their bond could only ever be temporary while he embodied this form. He didn’t see how Keith would ever see him as more than just a friend.

_Could that be enough?_

_Can friends love each other?_

_I like the way he makes me feel._

_But..._

Shiro doubted the farmer felt the same way. He couldn’t imagine him having happy dreams about a big ugly beast that drooled when he ate and smelled of the bog he rolled in to keep cool. He felt ashamed of his foolish heart, his pointless hope that the farmer could somehow change his life, _save him_. A simple friendship would not break the curse, but he still wanted to be near him.

_He makes me forget what I am._

_I feel more human when I’m with him._

Being in Keith’s company eased Shiro’s insecurity. He made him feel _whole_ , like he mattered. Not once had he treated him unkindly or acted scared or angry. The big guy wished he could stay with the farmer forever, but he knew sooner or later other people would spoil things.

_They wouldn’t understand._

The following afternoon Keith surveyed the barn and dug out his tools and a ladder. He figured Shiro could stand on the inside of the barn and hold the rusted tin sheets in place while Keith secured them to the beams from the outside. Some parts of the roof consisted of old wooden tiles, all rotten and crumbling. About a third needed replacing. Luckily Keith found a pile of unused tiles under a canvas in the back of the barn. His father must have kept them as spares. 

_Good old dad, always prepared._

By Keith’s calculations the barn stood approximately fourteen feet high, not as big as the one on his grandparents’ farm, but he also remembered part of that structure getting blown away in a bad storm. His father said he preferred this barn, low but sturdy with ample room for storing grain and smaller farm machinery. He built a large garage for the tractor and combine, so at least Keith didn’t need to worry about those. He figured Shiro could easily reach up and touch the roof, his arms had to be at least four and a half feet long. 

_Wow...he really is big._

Keith smirked at the thought of Shiro’s appearance, such a big imposing creature, yet his heart seemed soft as freshly churned butter. He caught himself wondering what kind of man he would be.

_What does he look like?_

_How old is he?_

Matt said it was twelve years since the infamous ‘death by lightning’ story that supposedly depicted the demise of Shiro’s parents, so if Shiro was ten at the time of the curse, that made him twenty-two.

_He’s younger than me…_

_Unless they took him to the cave later._

Keith couldn’t know that Shiro was in fact twenty-seven, but he thought it likely they were the same age as what parent would dump a ten year old in a cave?

_Maybe they had no choice._

_I wonder why they chose such a place?_

A low grunt broke his thoughts as he turned to see Shiro standing in the yard.

“Hey buddy, how are you today? I hope you’ve had some rest, because there’s lots of work to do.” Keith beckoned him over and proceeded to explain about the roof.

“Shiro...help...good.” The creature nodded at everything Keith told him and followed every instruction with a placid demeanor. 

Keith soon realised the work would get done a lot quicker than he’d anticipated. Not only were Shiro’s arms steady and strong, but his tail seemed to function as an extra limb. The farmer began to work at a rapid tempo, thinking they could finish the job before sundown. Alas in his enthusiasm he misplaced his foot and slipped, kicking away the ladder. Grabbing hold of the beam at the edge of the roof he called for Shiro’s help.

The creature quickly emerged from inside the barn and gently lifted the farmer to the ground, curling his tail around his legs to keep him steady.

“Good...” Shiro patted his head, his eyes focussed on Keith’s flustered face. The urge to protect his friend ran deep in the creature’s psyche.

_I’ll always keep you safe._

“Oh boy, that was close, thank you Shiro. I’m glad you were there,” Keith said, his stomach still churning, but relieved. He felt safe around the big guy, like nothing could harm him.

While Shiro’s presence gave Keith a feeling of security, it evoked an entirely different reaction from another person who just happened to turn up at the wrong moment.

Keith knew the postman always delivered his post on Tuesdays and Fridays. He never deviated and would even pass by if Keith had only one item of mail. As it was a Thursday, Keith saw no reason to worry about any intrusions while Shiro helped him out. 

Unbeknown to the farmer his regular postman had taken a fall and sprained his wrist, meaning a substitute was sent to cover his round. Nobody had thought to tell the young man about the arrangement for Keith’s post, so full of good intention he’d set off towards the farm. 

He barely made it halfway up the long dirt track that led to the farmhouse when he slammed down on his brakes. Rubbing his eyes he stared in shock and disbelief. There at the side of the barn stood a giant purple haired beast with the biggest claws he’d ever seen. All the air left his lungs as he gasped in horror. Could this be the long-feared monster he’d heard about since childhood? The same one his older brothers would tease him about and threaten to leave him alone in the woods if he snitched about their mischief? He watched the creature loom over the farmer and felt the bile rise from his gut. Panic-stricken, the young mailman hurriedly reversed his van, dragging half a bush under his tires as he dashed back to town.

Back at the farm Keith and Shiro finished mending the barn and celebrated with refreshments. The farmer had a beer while Shiro happily drank a bucket of home-made lemonade Keith prepared with fresh lemons from his greenhouse. The creature squinted his eyes at the sharpness of the citrus, but smiled at the sweet honey Keith added to the tart mixture.

“Haha you’re funny. Does it taste good?”

“Mmm ...good,” Shiro licked his lips and flashed a toothy grin at the farmer. Keith liked to see him looking happy 

_He’s so sweet._

_I wish others could see what a soft-hearted soul he is._

Mindful that Fridays meant the mailman would usually drop by, he told Shiro to wait until the evening before he came to visit the next day. The last thing he needed was a full blown drama courtesy of an irate postal worker.

_Better to be careful._

_I don’t want anything happening to Shiro._

_I like spending time with him._

Keith glanced back at the big guy sitting on the ground munching on some sweetcorn. He looked serene as his big grey eyes followed a flock of birds flying across the dusky pink sky. His tiny huffs and sniffles affected Keith in a way he couldn’t explain. He felt genuine affection for this endearing purple creature, a need to keep him close, out of harm’s way. 

Of course by this stage it was already too late. The mailman had raced back to town, his head spinning from the scene he’d witnessed at the farm. He ran straight into the local police station and broke down in front of the first person he saw. Lucky for him that person just happened to be the area police chief and he took great interest in the postman’s tale about a scary purple monster.

The last time he heard anything concrete about the beast was just after that unfortunate couple got struck by lightning and he always wondered if there was a connection between the monster and their missing son. After taking a statement from the agitated postman he decided he would take a drive up to the farm and introduce himself. He didn’t know the young farmer, but maybe he needed to hear a few truths about the alleged company he was keeping.

That night Keith went to bed with a peaceful glow in his heart. He’d started to feel attached to Shiro and wondered if they built a second barn the creature could live there, instead of all alone in some dank dark cave.

He needed to give it some thought, plan the logistics, but thinking about the big guy living close by gave Keith a sense of comfort. 

_He’s my friend._

_I just want to keep him safe._

Back in his cave, Shiro lay by the fire and thought about how he’d lifted Keith down from the barn roof. What if something like that happened when he wasn’t around? The farmer could have hurt himself, broken his legs, or worse. 

_He might fall and crack his head on a rock._

_Oh no._

The creature couldn’t bear the idea of anything bad happening to his beloved Keith. He wished they lived together, like in his dreams. He would help him on the farm and they could snuggle up at night. Shiro’s tail curved round his body, mimicking a hug. He realised he’d not thought about the curse or his appearance all day.

_Thank you Keith._

_I love you._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith watched the burgundy colored land rover drive up the track. Having just finished ploughing a section of field to plant more lavender, he’d planned to try his hand at distilling lavender flavored gin. Crossing the field he saw the police chief climb out of the car and wave.

_What does this guy want?_

Keith wiped his brow with a rag and jumped over the ditch that separated the field from the track. “Morning, what can I do for you?” 

“Mornin’, name’s Marshall. I’m the police chief for this whole district. Do you mind if we talk up at the house, I have a few questions to ask you.”

“Nothing bad I hope. I’m Keith by the way.” A gnarly feeling crept into the farmer’s gut, why was a police chief out asking questions?

“Let’s just go inside,” the chief replied.

They entered the house through the kitchen and Keith showed the police chief into the living room.

“Just give me a moment while I wash my hands, would you like something to drink?” Keith figured he may as well act friendly, after all he’d not broken any laws that he knew of.

“No thank you, just need a few answers and I’ll be on my way.” The chief scanned the room for anything unusual, his eyes zooming in on the crystal. 

_Well well, what have we here?_

“That’s a mighty fine object you have there. May I ask where it came from?” If his suspicions were correct he knew exactly where it came from. 

“Oh the crystal? Yeah it belonged to my folks, no clue where they got it,” Keith lied, cautious of the police chief’s intentions.

“If it’s what I think it is, it’s rare. The only crystals of that size that I know of come from the caves over the other side of the forest, up near the mountain. Not many people venture out that way. We used to have one in the local museum, but about a month after they put it on display the place burnt down and the crystal disappeared. The owner perished in the fire, ironically trying to save the crystal. Stupid idiot ran inside before the fire fighters could stop him. They searched every inch of the site, but no sign of any precious stone. They suspected the fire was a cover up and whoever was responsible stole the crystal.” The chief checked his watch matter of factly and gave Keith a look.

The farmer didn’t appreciate such insinuations and he’d never felt intimidated by stern looks.

“Woah now, my parents were not thieves and they certainly wouldn’t burn a museum to the ground. When did this fire happen? Is this what you’ve come here for?” Keith began to get annoyed.

“Oh no, I apologise, this happened a good twelve years ago. I know this isn’t the missing crystal, it’s the wrong color. That one was green. I’m just surprised to see one after all this time. No, the reason I’ve come out this way is...well, it’s a little delicate.” The chief peered out the window into the garden. He could just make out the side of the barn where the postman claimed he saw the monster.

“What do you mean... _delicate?”_ Keith didn’t think he wanted to hear the answer to that question.

“What do you know about the stories people tell around these parts?” The chief carried on looking out the window, this time focusing on the woods at the end of the garden. “You know folks get pretty superstitious about stuff, especially stories involving big beasts that live in the forest.”

Keith’s heart sank.

_Shit._

_Who saw him?_

“What, like bears and stuff? I didn’t think we got those round here? Has something happened?” Keith played dumb. 

“No not exactly. So you’re telling me you’ve never heard about the monster?” The chief turned to face him.

“No…” Keith felt his face burn.

_Fuck...keep your cool._

_You don’t need this guy sniffing round._

“That’s very unfortunate because I got a visit from a young postman yesterday who swore blind he saw a giant purple-haired monster standing by your barn.” The chief glared at Keith.

“Pfft...what? Hahaha that’s ridiculous! Was this guy drunk...or maybe he’d taken something stronger? I’m sorry I don’t have time for bullshit like that. Things must be pretty slow if you’re chasing up fairy stories.” Keith maintained his composure, not letting the police chief get the upper hand. 

_‘Young postman’? Shit, the regular guy must be ill._

“Hey now there’s no need for the attitude. That’s why I asked you how much you knew about local folklore. This isn’t the first time somebody reported seeing a creature that fitted the exact same description. Big, purple, large fangs and claws and a long tail. Legend has it that the creature lives in the same caves where those crystals come from. Bit of a coincidence you happen to have one here.” He caught the look of discomfort on Keith’s face.

“I don’t like what you’re implying and I think you should go. I’m a busy man, lots of work to do around here and alas I don’t have a big purple farm hand to help me out. I think this postman has some serious issues , either that or he’s a prankster.” Keith held the door open and waited for the police chief to leave. 

_Please go._

Chief Marshall knew he wouldn’t get any more information, so he decided to give the young farmer some breathing space. In the meantime he’d keep a close eye on his farm.

_He’ll slip up sooner or later._

Keith cursed under his breath as he watched him leave. He knew the police chief wouldn’t be fobbed off so easily. The worst part was the postman. Who knew how many people he’d told since the previous day. 

_This is bad._

_What if they try to harm Shiro?_

He suspected the chief would hang around, spy on him. How could he have been so irresponsible? He should never have encouraged the creature to visit him during daylight hours. If anything happened to him it would be Keith’s fault.

_I need to protect him, warn him._

_Oh man, this is such a mess._

The rest of the day Keith felt on edge. He couldn’t wait until evening when he could see Shiro and make a plan for them to keep a low profile. He wished he knew the location of the caves. He could visit his friend instead of always expecting him to turn up at the farm. 

_Maybe it’s better I stay put...for now._

_Act normal._

As the day ended and the sun hung low in the sky, Keith sighed with relief. Another hour or so and Shiro would be back in his usual spot, sitting by the porch. The farmer felt strangely uplifted that he’d get to see him again. He looked forward to his visits.

_I don’t know what it is, but he makes me feel happy._

Keith felt a tear roll down his cheek. He felt scared for his friend, worried that someone would try and take him away. He’d lost so much already, he couldn’t face losing Shiro too.

_He means too much to me._

_I think I love him._

_Oh shit._

“Hey troublemaker you home?” A loud voice echoed through the house, making Keith jump.

_Matt?_

_What the hell is he doing here?_

_No, no, no...he can’t see Shiro!_

“Oh hey dude...I had no idea you were back. Why didn’t you ring me?” Keith knew he sounded way too cagey and Matt picked up on it straight away.

“You okay man? Is this a bad time, because I can head back out….oh hey wow, what is that??” Matt marched over to the crystal and picked it up. “This is insane, where did you get it?”

“I...eh... _found_ it. Yeah I was digging out the back and there it was. No idea where it came from...it’s pretty cool though right?” Keith tried to sound upbeat, but his friend had a way of piercing his armor.

Matt knew Keith wasn’t being truthful, but he also knew how stubborn he could be, so pushing the issue would achieve nothing. He guessed he would tell him the truth when the time was right.

_Or...maybe after a few beers._

“Hang on, be right back. I got some drinks in the car. Then I want you to tell me exactly what you’ve been up to because according to my mom you’re the talk of the town.” Matt grinned as he ran out the door.

Keith checked the time, another half hour and Shiro would be climbing over the garden fence. He swallowed hard as he thought about his soft face.

_Lovely sweet Shiro._

_Oh crap! This is a disaster!_

He walked out onto the porch and flicked on the light. Then he had a brainwave. If Shiro saw him with another person he wouldn’t come into the garden. 

_Please let it work._

_I just hope he understands._

“Hey Matt let’s sit out here for a while, drink a few beers. Stick those in the refrigerator and grab us two cold ones. Sorry if I seemed a bit off, you caught me by surprise.”

Pulling up another chair, Matt sat down beside Keith. A little closer than the farmer expected, but he knew how tactile Matt could get around him. They’d not dated for a few years, but Keith suspected his friend still held a small torch for him. Either that or he was just a hopeless flirt.

They toasted their beers and took a few long swigs. Keith hoped the noise and the light would be enough to warn Shiro to stay away. He laughed a bit too loudly as Matt told him how he was now the hottest gossip around town.

_Jesus Keith, dial it back, this shit is not funny._

_Sounds like the postal guy told everybody._

As the clock ticked, Keith knew Shiro would be watching them. He wished he could walk to the edge of the garden and call out to him, tell him everything would be okay. He didn’t want to scare him off again, because this time he might not come back.

Matt cracked open another beer and handed one to Keith who had barely touched the first.

“Hey lightweight, what’s bugging you? Is it all that shit about some stupid monster? Pah, that mail dude is a joke, he smokes too much happy cabbage if you know what I mean.” Matt casually draped his arm around Keith’s shoulders and squeezed him.

“Yeah, stupid asshole. I sure do hate small towns and their bullshit.” Keith smiled and took a sip of his beer. He would just have to play along for now.

Hiding between the trees, Shiro watched them, his heart breaking.

All day he’d felt happy and excited about seeing Keith. He’d picked out another drawing to give him. This time it featured a fall scene, brightly colored leaves and cobwebs spun between branches, tiny squirrels gathering acorns and pine cones. He loved the way the forest changed into a beautiful palette at that time of year and he wanted to share it with the person he loved more than anyone.

_Keith._

As soon as the light began to dim he’d strode along his usual shortcut to the farm. As he arrived he heard noises coming from the house, stopping him in his tracks. Crouching down between the trees he watched the two men as they sat on the porch. Shiro didn’t understand. He felt confused and upset. He’d never seen this other person before.

_Who is he?_

_Why is he touching my Keith?_

Shiro saw them laughing and he looked down at the picture in his hand. Suddenly it felt childish and dumb. Why would a man like Keith be interested in a stupid kid’s drawing? He wanted to sit and drink beer with someone, another man, not a big useless beast like him. Shiro had never drunk beer, he didn’t know how it tasted. He liked sweet things, the treats he remembered from his childhood. He didn’t know how to be a man, he’d only ever been a boy.

_It’s no use. You knew this would happen._

_Of course he wants the company of other humans._

_He looks happy._

_Just leave him be._

Shiro crept forward and left the picture at the edge of the fence, then he headed back to his cave without looking back. 

Keith listened to Matt talking and pretended to be amused, but his heart felt heavy. For a split second he thought he saw movement by the fence, but then nothing. 

“I need to pee. Oh, remind me to tell you about what happened to my sister when I get back,” Matt drawled and headed inside.

The minute Matt was out of sight Keith leaped off the porch and ran towards the fence. He could _feel_ Shiro, he felt certain he’d seen him. He whispered the big guy’s name out loud, but got no response. Looking down at the other side of the fence he saw what looked like a piece of paper. Quickly he swung his legs over the fence, almost losing his footing as he landed. As he picked up the paper he saw the image and felt like crying all over again. Shiro must have left it there for him, knowing he couldn’t enter the garden. Keith folded the paper and put it in his back pocket. He would flatten it out later, when Matt inevitably fell asleep from too many beers. Keith hated himself for making Shiro feel unwelcome, but he had no choice, it just wasn’t safe.

_I’m so sorry my sweet friend._

_I promise I’ll make it up to you._

_Please come back tomorrow._

As Keith held his hand over his back pocket, keeping Shiro’s picture safe, inside the house a tiny violet flame glowed in the center of the crystal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ke...ith...happy,” Shiro muttered as he sat listening to the dawn chorus outside his cave. He held a chunk of rye bread in his hand, sniffing the savoury sour smell, imagining Keith kneading the dough. The creature felt a bit foolish that he’d overreacted. He wasn’t used to seeing the farmer with another human. Since the first day he saw him, no visitors had ever appeared. Keith was always alone.

_Just like me._

The big guy often thought about how he would look as a man. The last time Shiro saw a reflection of his human form was when he’d stared at himself in the bathroom mirror on the morning of his tenth birthday. A soft and pleasant young face, still cute with puppy fat cheeks. His short dark hair contrasted with the bright grey of his inquisitive eyes.

“Ah my dearest Takashi, one day you will grow up and break so many hearts. You’ll be tall and handsome like your papa. Just remember to always be kind.” His mother’s melodious voice entered his thoughts. He never understood how he could be _kind_ if he broke someone’s heart. His childish brain didn’t understand what his mother meant.

Now, at twenty-seven he was still none the wiser. It felt like he was the one who always got his heart broken by people. His parents disappearing, the volatile townsfolk attacking him, and Keith rejecting him.

_Except he didn’t reject you._

_He just spent some time with a friend, like he spends time with you._

_The other guy is a visitor like you are._

_He will go home just like you do._

_Don’t be afraid._

_He won’t steal him away._

Shiro took a bite of the bread and immediately the taste transported him back to the garden and Keith’s smiling face. A familiar warmth filled his chest and he decided to head back to the farm.

_I want to see him._

_My Keith._

Deep within the cave the crystals glowed. The stronger Shiro’s love grew, the brighter they shone. It was as if they were the beating heart of the forest, protected by thick rocky walls and a gentle furry giant. They sat on the edge of a pool filled with fresh mountain water that trickled down through the cracks in the rockface. The light from the crystals reflected in the water, giving the cave a calm and almost magical feel.

Shiro liked to sit in the pool, especially when he felt sad. The water felt fresh and tingly on his body. When the angry townsfolk injured him with their sharp tools, he retreated into the pool and lay there gazing at the crystals. He felt soothed by their colors and sometimes it felt like they sang to him, a strange low hum that made him feel sleepy. The creature noticed his wounds healed much faster when he bathed in the pool. He wondered if the mountain harbored magic of its own, if the water had restorative qualities. 

He waited a little while, until the sun began to rise, then he set off to see his favorite person with a spring in his step. As he reached the last part of his path he could see the house through the trees in the distance. His heart raced and the little bugs danced in his belly, but just as he reached the tall evergreens at the end of the garden he froze at the sight before him.

“Here, drink this. You look like you need it.” Keith handed Matt a mug of steaming hot coffee and patted his back. Without thinking he brushed a stray hair from his face, a simple gesture between old friends. “Why are you standing here anyway? Come inside and sit down, I’m making us some eggs and pancakes.”

“I’m just curious about the woods. I mean, have you ever actually been in this forest, like walked about and stuff? My mom says nobody goes there, like not one single person. Don’t you think that’s weird? All I can see are a bunch of trees and bushes, what’s so scary about that? The people in this town sure are weird with their stupid moster shit.” Matt sipped the coffee and winked at Keith.

“So, when was the last time you had a guy stay over?” He smirked.

“Jesus Matt, you are such a dork,” Keith huffed as he walked back indoors.

“What? I’m just teasing you. We used to have fun didn’t we? I kinda thought we might hook up... “ Matt laughed as he followed Keith into the kitchen.

“Just because I let you stay on my sofa does not mean I want anything more. Yeah, we had fun back then and I like you, but just as my friend...and no not with benefits!” Keith said snarkily as he stirred the scrambled eggs. He had every intention of sending Matt on his way after breakfast. He had stuff to do, someone to see.

 _Shiro_.

Keith had no way of knowing that the big guy had witnessed their interaction in the garden and drawn every wrong conclusion imaginable.

Seeing Matt as he stood facing the forest, Shiro stayed back behind the trees. He felt confused.

_He didn’t go home._

_He stayed with Keith._

_Did they sleep in bed together?_

_Maybe they took a bath…_

_and snuggled…_

_b-but that’s my dream._

_Keith and me, together…not this guy!_

Shiro watched Keith brush Matt's hair from his face and misconstrued the whole thing.

_He's stroking him, but he doesn't even have any fur._

Then he saw them walk back inside and he dropped to the ground a bawling mess. He couldn't stop his despair, big ugly sobs as tears and snot soaked his face. The salty fluids ran past his lips, catching his tongue as he whispered to himself.

"I just wanted a chance, become human again _...a man..._ Then I could stay with him...but how could he love me like this?" Shiro rocked himself back and forth, his arms and tail wrapped around his body, trying to find some comfort. 

He gazed back into the garden and decided he needed to say goodbye. If Keith already had someone who made him happy then Shiro would just get in the way. He didn't want to make things awkward for the farmer, he cared about him too much for that. If he kept his distance and stopped visiting the farm, Keith would soon forget him. 

_It's better this way._

_For him and for me._

_I just wish it didn't hurt so much._

After a while Shiro's tears stopped and a calm resolve took over. He hoisted himself up and turned his back on the farm, fighting his urge to take one last look.

_There's no point._

_Just walk away._

_He doesn’t need you._

With a heavy heart the creature traipsed back to his cave.

Had he looked back at the farm he would have seen Keith standing on the porch clutching his drawing with a dewy smile on his face.

Leaving Matt to finish off his pancakes, Keith wandered outside for a moment to himself. Not being used to the company of other people, his friend’s visit had overwhelmed him. He knew Matt was a good guy, but all the jokes and hints about his attraction to Keith began to grate after a while. He also felt worried about the news from the town. He needed to see Shiro and warn him people might venture into the forest to confront him.

_I will fight anybody who tries to hurt him._

_He is innocent like a child._

_His heart is pure._

Keith traced over the drawing with his fingertips, imagining the sense of wonder little Shiro must have felt at the sight of so many colors in the forest. He found himself wishing he could hold the big creature in his arms, care for him.

_Look after him._

Gazing towards the woods he hoped Shiro would turn up again that evening. He’d already kneaded some dough for a batch of bread before he made breakfast. This time he’d added some dried fruit to half the mixture, a little sweetness to make those gorgeous grey eyes sparkle.

_I wish I knew more about his ‘curse’._

_What would break the spell?_

_A kiss?_

Keith thought about kissing the creature and how that would work with his sharp fangs. If it meant he could help him then the farmer would do his best. He’d noticed Shiro had nice lips, they looked soft, like the rest of him.

_Well, apart from those fangs and his extraordinary claws._

_They’re not very practical._

_Maybe he’d like me to trim them for him._

_I think I’ll give him a pamper session later, make him feel good._

Keith folded the drawing and walked back inside. He felt pleased with his plans, but first he needed to coax Matt on his way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was gone eleven before the farmer finally waved his friend off. Matt promised to keep him posted if he heard any more gossip and told him to be careful not to talk to any _‘strange monsters’._ Keith heard him cackle as his car pulled away and rolled his eyes.

_He’s such a dick._

By the time evening approached Keith had prepared both the sweet and hearty loaves and made a creamy sweetcorn chowder to dip the crusts. He’d found an old tin bath in the cellar and cleaned it up, filling it with hot water and melted shavings of lavender soap in the warm fluid. It smelled beautiful, calming. Shiro could soak his claws until they softened and Keith would use his big clippers to trim them. Then he would spruce up his fur with the rest of the water and soap. He couldn’t wait to hear the creature’s happy warbles.

_Ah he loves getting bathed._

_I could build him his own bath tub._

Night drew in and Keith waited, but Shiro didn’t show. He paced up and down the garden, calling his name each time he reached the fence, but still the creature did not appear. By the time the clock struck midnight, he realised Shiro would not be coming. Defeated, he sloped off to bed, leaving the cold soapy water in the tub and the bread out on the porch. 

The next morning he rose feeling grumpy and restless. All night he’d tossed and turned, reacting to any small noise outside his bedroom window. At one point he’d run out to the porch thinking he could hear Shiro, but all he found was the bread half eaten and strewn across the garden by whatever animal he’d interrupted.

_Damn it, where are you big guy?_

_I hope he’s alright._

This went on for two more nights until Keith could no longer stand it and rifled through his dad’s old things to find a map of the woods. He knew in his heart something must be wrong for the creature to stay away and he wondered if he’d seen Matt and felt scared to come back.

_Or maybe he can’t …_

_Maybe he’s ill...or worse...injured._

Keith felt sick with worry. He’d noticed the police chief drive by a number of times, slowing down to ogle at the farm, scanning the landscape for a chance sighting of the elusive ‘monster’. He hated his intrusive behaviour, his dogged persistence. Of course he knew the truth, but he would never admit anything to the annoying chief and his town minions. He didn’t want to fuel the potential for a witch hunt by the locals. The thought of some gang of vigilante numbskulls attacking his harmless friend made Keith’s blood boil.

_Oh Shiro, please be okay._

_Please come back._

_There’s no need to feel scared._

_I’m sorry._

He cursed himself for letting Matt stay over, but after all the beer he’d drunk Keith felt it best he slept it off.

_Maybe Shiro thinks he’s staying longer._

_For good._

_Ah no._

_Don’t worry sweet boy, I’m coming to find you._

The flame inside the purple crystal flickered, an almost silent hum vibrated through it’s glassy surface. 

Looking at his dad’s maps of the area only served to confuse the young farmer. His dad had a habit of collecting old books and maps and while the landscapes hadn’t changed that much, the measurements didn’t always compute. Keith figured if he used the layout of the farm as a guide then he could work out the distance to the caves. He’d underestimated the vastness of the forest and the location of the caves. As predicted they lay at the foot of the mountain, but that too stretched out for miles. The maps were surprisingly detailed, but the paths they showed would no longer be visible due to the undergrowth. If he used his compass and tried to stick to one of the routes on the map it would probably take him less than a day to reach the caves. Just in case it took longer he would pack a sleeping bag and some canvas.

He guessed the creature had his own shortcut to reach the farm, his long legs capable of huge strides. He would know every inch of those woods, all its secrets and surprises. Keith hoped his rugged old hiking boots would be enough to carry him safely to his destination.

_To Shiro._

He hurriedly collected all the stuff he needed and found his backpack. He would take enough food and drink for two days and a little extra for Shiro. Time was of the essence as he planned to leave at dawn.

Just as he rolled up his sleeping bag he heard a knock at the door.

“Tssk, now what?” he grumbled. He didn’t have time for visitors and as he approached the door his mood darkened. He could see the silhouette of the police chief and what looked like two other people through the glass.

_Oh hell no, I definitely don’t have time for these clowns._

“Yes gentlemen? What can I help you with today? Another monster sighting, or have a cluster of goblins descended on the town and you need my assistance?” Keith said sarcastically.

The police chief tutted and introduced the local pastor and the ex-curator of the museum. According to Marshall the curator could verify if the crystal originated from the caves. His late partner, the owner of the museum, had done extensive research into the origin and composition of the crystal that vanished after the fire.

“Mr. Hanson would like to see the crystal. We won’t keep you long, son.” The police chief stared at Keith, his eye twitching impatiently.

Keith felt his hackles rise at this blatant intrusion of his privacy, but keeping his cool he stepped back and let the three men enter the house.

Immediately the museum guy was all over the crystal, analyzing it with a special eye glass and taking measurements. To Keith’s disgust the curator’s eyes lit up greedily as he nodded at the other two confirming its authenticity. 

The farmer started to get agitated, gritting his teeth at the audacity of their behaviour. Then to make matters worse, the police chief pointed to his rucksack and asked, “Are you planning a camping trip?”

“That’s none of your business. I’ve had enough of you people coming here snooping in my home. I’d like you to leave please!” Keith snapped defensively.

The three men eyeballed each other and the police chief nodded.

“Take it easy son. I only asked because there’s a storm forecast for the next few days. Wouldn’t want you to get struck by lightning.” All three men chuckled at what was clearly an ‘inside’ joke referring to the creature’s parents’ freak death.

Keith sneered at their distasteful humor.

_What a bunch of assholes._

The pastor stepped forward and started speaking in a patronizing tone. Keith rolled his eyes.

_What the hell does this dodo want?_

“There are dark forces at work in those woods. The cursed monster will not take kindly to you entering his territory. Do not be foolish thinking he’s harmless. He will attack you, just like he has others.” The two men nodded in agreement at the pastor’s words.

“Time to go gentlemen, and please don’t come back.” Keith had heard enough and held the door open with a defiant look on his face.

“We won’t, but I can’t guarantee other people won’t come knocking for answers. Folks feel pretty strongly about that damned beast round here,” the chief warned.

Keith frowned, “Is that some kind of threat?”

“They’re not impressed, you're encouraging it to come out in the open. What if it decides it wants to take a stroll down to the town and starts ripping up people’s homes?” The pastor added.

Keith gasped, “I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about. I have never seen any beast or monster! Please stop this bullshit and get out!”

The young farmer felt himself shake with nerves, lying never came easy to him, but he couldn’t risk them finding out the truth about his close connection to Shiro. They already ‘knew’ too much.

The men walked out the door, all three muttering and mumbling to one another. Keith followed them, paying close attention to Chief Marshall as he walked just that bit too slowly, casting his eyes over the yard and the barn. 

_This fucking guy! He’s like a dog with a bone._

The farmer watched them get in their cars and drive away, furious at their arrogance. Their impromptu visit only fueled his urge to go and find Shiro. 

Beck inside he checked the weather. The storms weren’t due for another few days. If he could make it to the caves before the rain arrived, he could seek shelter there. He felt certain Shiro wouldn’t turn him away once he explained everything.

Keith felt anxious about the crystal and the chief’s insinuation that the townsfolk were angry. He didn’t want them going to the caves to try and take more crystals. He knew they would attack Shiro. He also didn't want them coming to his farm to cause trouble, or worse, steal the crystal. He grabbed it and shoved the glowing stone in his rucksack. It made the bag heavier, but he needed to keep it safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following morning Keith set off at first light. Using his compass and the map he hiked in the direction of the caves.

After a few hours he stopped for a drink and a bite to eat. Looking ahead at the dense forest Keith suspected he’d severely miscalculated his plans. The terrain underfoot was rough going. He battled the overgrown bushes and thick roots sticking out the ground at weird angles, waiting to trip him up. He hadn’t realised just how uneven the forest floor would be, with inclines and steep drops into stagnant bogs. It reminded him of a collision course, but at the same time it felt like a strange magical place, left untouched by humans for decades. 

Munching his food, Keith thought about how Shiro ended up in the caves, what made his parents take him there. Did they know about the crystals? He wondered if there was a connection. He didn’t think the big guy knew his parents were dead, how could he? Keith missed his own mom and dad so much. It tore him apart knowing he would have to tell Shiro the truth.

_It’ll be okay, I’ll look after him._

_He’ll never have to feel afraid or alone again._

The farmer knew the way he felt was complicated, almost impossible, but he genuinely loved Shiro. He loved how gentle and kind he seemed and how careful he acted around Keith. He wished he could break the curse, free the creature from his oversized body, but at the same time he didn’t really care. He loved Shiro just as he was, big and warmhearted, cosy with his soft purple fur. He wanted to stay with the gentle giant, share his life with him.

_We could make it work, I know we could._

_All it takes is honest love...and a pure heart...like Shiro._

With his determination renewed, Keith strode further into the dark forest.

Before long the daylight began to dim and the evening drew in, forcing Keith to set up camp for the night. He found a flat spot between the trees and hooked a piece of canvas up as a shelter, laying the second piece on the ground for his sleeping bag.

Satisfied with his sleeping arrangements Keith went in search of some kindling for a fire. He hoped Shiro might see the smoke and investigate. 

“Imagine the surprise on his face... _OH! OW...SHIT_!” Preoccupied by his thoughts, Keith failed to see the large root stretched across his path as he tripped and fell, catching his leg on a sharp branch. Sprawled on the ground, the farmer cursed his own clumsiness. As he sat up he gritted his teeth in pain. Looking down he could see the deep gash in his leg as blood oozed out. 

_Keith you idiot._

_This is not good._

Forcing himself to stand, Keith managed to hobble back to his shelter. He used the few bits of wood he’d found to light a fire, but as he stared into the orange flames he could feel his leg throbbing and the bleeding hadn’t stopped. Unfolding a small knife he cut a strip of fabric from the bottom of his shirt to use as a tourniquet, but Keith knew a cut that deep really needed stitches. 

_I just hope it doesn’t get infected._

_Man, this was such a bad idea._

As he lay there under his sleeping bag, his leg exposed to the cool night air, he quietly began to cry. All he wanted was to reach his friend and make sure he was alright, but it felt like everything was against him, against them both.

_Why can’t they just leave us alone?_

A chill ran over his body, but his skin felt hot. Keith worried his leg was infected and to make matters worse the wind had picked up and blown the fire out. He could tell by the way the canvas flapped and the trees creaked that the storm was heading his way. 

_Please hold off, just a few more hours...please._

The weather gods did not answer his pleas and before he knew what was happening a streak of lightning cracked across the sky, illuminating the whole forest. One rumble of thunder later and the heavens opened. As the rain crashed down, Keith sat shivering with his sleeping bag wrapped around him. 

_How did I end up here?_

It doesn’t take long for the canvas to dip under the weight of the heavy rain and the ties to snap. Keith tried sitting under the raised side, but it was no use, everything was soaked. 

Shaking and crying with frustration, he knew he couldn't stay put. The thrum of his swollen leg felt too much, but he had to try and find a better place to shield himself from the relentless downpour. The woods were pitch black, bar the occasional flare from the lightning, but luckily he’d packed a strong flashlight just in case. 

_At least you got that right._

Leaving the canvas and drenched sleeping bag, Keith packed up his bag, mindful of the crystal still inside it. For a second he thought he saw movement in its center, like a small flame, but he dismissed it as his mind playing tricks. Strapping on his backpack he tried to hobble along, but despite the tourniquet he’d applied to his leg, the swelling increased making the pain almost unbearable. Keith knew he needed medical help, but standing there in the howling wind and torrential rain he had no way of reaching anybody. He had a mobile, but the woods blocked out any phone coverage and even if he could call someone he had no idea how to direct them to his location. He felt stupid for heading out so unprepared, but he thought the storm would hold off until he reached the caves.

Shining the torch on his compass he took a deep breath and carried on, stumbling forth at a slow pace. After a while he seemed to make some progress, the pain in his leg so severe it almost felt numb, but he couldn’t stop. It wasn’t safe with the storm gathering momentum.

Sometimes we can find ourselves in a terrible situation and yet we still manage to hold on. We fight against our misfortune, but then something else comes along and tests us, depletes any reserves we might have left. It’s at those times we really have to dig deep, find that strength within our soul and hope for a miracle.

Keith really didn’t need any more bad luck, but as it happened, his night was about to get a whole lot worse.

Just as he found his confidence and thought he could carry on, he accidentally missed a dip between two tree stumps. His foot wedged in the gap and feeling his ankle snap, Keith collided with the ground beneath him. His face contorted into a silent scream as the pain shot up his leg. Tears mixed with the cold rain as he lay sobbing in the mud. 

_Is this it, is this how I die?_

_Please...Shiro...I need you._

Unable to move, his leg swollen from the infected wound and his ankle broken from his fall, Keith started shouting as loud as he could. He knew it was a long shot, but maybe the big guy would hear him.

“SHIRO!! HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!” He yelled at the top of his lungs.

He grappled with the flashlight, turning it so the light shone upwards through the trees. He hoped it might act like a beacon and the creature would see it. Working his arms free, he opened his backpack and found some candy. He needed the sugar to keep his strength up, stop the trembling in his chest. The crystal glowed faintly in the bag, but Keith didn’t notice through the sting of his tears and the icy cold rain.

“SHIRO...p-please...please find me. I need you more than you could ever know. I promise I will look after you, love you...give you everything ...please help me...PLEASE!!”

_Don’t leave me here...please._

When he could no longer shout, his voice a mere croak, his eyes blinded by the rain and his limbs like lead. When his body blended into the muddy leaves on the sodden forest floor and the flashlight lost all its power, Keith finally gave up.

He closed his eyes and let it happen. All his pain crescendoed into a blur in his raddled mind and he felt as if he was floating in a pool of bright violet light. The warmth in his heart quelled his fear as his body slipped away. His final thought before passing out was a moment of happiness. Sitting together in the garden, watching the birds in the sky, smiling and laughing, feeling loved.

_Shiro._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Hmm so warm in bed._

_Man, that was a weird dream._

_Oh._

As he groggily opened his eyes, Keith suddenly remembered his ordeal and caught his breath.

_This is not my room or my bed._

_Where am I?_

A fire crackled mere feet away as he gazed round at the cave’s interior. He felt warm and dry under the threadbare blanket draped across his aching body. As he moved, he flinched from the pain in his leg. Looking down, he could see his limb covered in a blueish clay-like substance from his thigh to his foot and the swelling had decreased. Keith realised this must be Shiro’s cave.

A deep sigh right beside him alerted Keith to the creature’s presence. He tried to speak, but his voice was just a croak. Keith felt Shiro’s body heat rolling off him and edged closer to his soft furry chest. He felt safe and secure lying next to the sleeping creature. Outside the storm howled and he thanked every star in the sky that Shiro had heard his cries for help and rescued him from the perilous forest.

“You found me,” he whispered against the soft purple fur.

Shiro sensed Keith move and glanced down at the farmer lying against his body. He felt happy, he loved him with all his heart. When he first found Keith he thought he was too late and the farmer had died. It wasn’t his calls for help that the creature responded to, but a loud humming sound drew him outside where he saw a bright purple light shining in the distance. The crystal had started glowing, acting like a distress signal. He’d picked up on Keith’s scent and found him lying face down in the mud. 

Quickly he’d carried him back to the cave and carefully removed some of his grimy wet clothes, laying them by the fire to dry. He’d lifted Keith to the pool and gently washed his leg in the healing water. Once the wound was clean he applied a mixture of clay from the pool and mulched up leaves from a special plant his mother used to combat infections. He’d learnt from an early age how to utilize the plants from the forest and after his first clash with the townsfolk he’d used the plant mixture to tend to his own wounds. That combined with the water from the pool made his body heal in no time.

Trying not to hurt Keith with his claws, Shiro carried him over to where he slept and stoked the fire up. He felt a few drops of rain tumble down from the hole in the top of the cave as he watched the smoke drift up. The storm gathered momentum outside and Shiro noticed Keith’s skin pebble over with goosebumps. The creature was fascinated by the young farmer’s body, his soft skin, his little moles, the dark hair in his armpits and lower abdomen, the way it disappeared into his underwear. Tentatively he sniffed him and closed his eyes at the sweet zesty fragrance of Keith’s sweat. It made him feel funny, that same ticklish flutter he’d felt before. 

_No, you mustn’t feel like that._

_He needs your help._

Shiro covered Keith in his old blanket, but worried that his skin felt too cold. Once he’d finished fueling the fire he crawled next to the farmer and warmed him up with his fur. Lying there all cosy the big guy soon drifted off to sleep.

Now, as they lay side by side, Keith peered up at Shiro’s face and saw two big grey eyes gazing back at him.

“Thank you,” he said softly and the creature purred in response, moving his big arm so Keith could snuggle closer.

Holding him lightly, the creature felt like his heart would explode into a thousand fireflies. All he wanted was to keep this small human safe, protect him, love him.

Keith could hear Shiro’s heartbeat thumping in his chest. The rhythmic sound made him feel sleepy as he closed his eyes and slipped into a restful slumber.

Some time later he woke to the cave filled with a comforting smell. Shiro sat brewing something in a large pot on the fire. He’d made a soup using water from the stream and handfuls of the vegetables he’d stored away. His parents taught him how to cook, but it wasn’t easy with his big claws. A stripped down branch proved very useful as a stirring device as he sat there happily tending to the broth. 

The soup smelled good and Keith felt ravenous. Shiro handed him a wooden bowl, left over from when his parents used to visit.

“Ke-ith...food,” he grunted towards the pot.

Being much smaller than the creature, Keith struggled to reach over the fire to dip the bowl in the soup. Shiro saw his dilemma and attentively lifted the farmer up so he could easily reach without catching himself in the flames. 

The big guy studied Keith as he slurped the soup and chewed the chunks of vegetable. He felt that same buzz in his belly as he watched him. He liked the way the farmer made him feel.

Two bowls later Keith lay back down by the fire, his tummy full and his heart brimming with affection for this big sweet creature. His leg and ankle already felt much better and Keith had no idea what the seemingly magic potion was that Shiro had applied, but he felt intensely grateful for his selfless care.

_Such a good soul._

_How could anybody call him a monster?_

The big guy stared at him in silence, his large eyes tender and observant. Keith reached his arms out towards him, “Come here, it’s cold. Let’s sleep some more. Keep me warm.”

The creature moved over slowly and settled next to Keith. He cozied up to Shiro’s chest and felt tiny prickles ripple across his skin. The big guy made him feel a certain _way_. He didn’t know if it was arousal or just relief that they were safe and sound together in the cave.

While the storm raged outside, nobody would try to reach the cave, but Keith knew it was only a matter of time before the townsfolk would try and stir up trouble. If he could find a way to lift the curse, then he could protect Shiro, show the people there was no monster, just a man.

Lying beside the creature Keith traced circles in the palm of his big soft hand. It felt soothing to both of them, their bond growing stronger.

Shiro had long forgotten about ever finding a person who might love him and break the curse, but feeling Keith’s fingertips caressing his hand filled him with hope. He had no idea how exactly to break the curse, whether by a kiss or a deed or just the words _‘I love you’_. He guessed only time would tell. If the young farmer genuinely loved him it would break the magic that kept him trapped in the creature’s body.

Keith wriggled, turning over with his back towards Shiro’s chest. He wanted to return the farmer’s soft touches, but felt scared of scratching him with his claws. He shuffled lower down until he could reach Keith’s shoulders with his nose and sniffed him. Then, very cautiously, he stuck his tongue out and licked his salty skin.

“Ah. Mmm that feels nice.” Keith swallowed, his whole body seemed to react to the creature’s big warm tongue. It felt so good. He had no idea what this meant, but as he grew harder with every tentative lick he longed to surrender himself completely to the creature’s mouth. 

Shiro felt lost in a daze of heavenly delight with every taste of Keith’s skin. It felt like the most natural thing in the world, like this was somehow the creature’s instinct. He didn’t know, because he’d never been so intimate with another living being before and the itch in his crotch had never felt so good. 

Keith moaned, his body curving back towards Shiro’s mouth. “Ah, please go lower, _please_.”

The creature obliged and licked down the base of Keith’s spine, stopping at his underwear. He didn’t know if he wanted him to lick over the fabric or if he wanted to remove the shorts so Shiro could nuzzle between his legs.

He didn’t have to wait long to find out as Keith stripped his underwear off and turned to face him. Shiro’s eyes widened at the sight of the farmer’s hard member. It looked so pretty, all pink and stiff. He looked into Keith’s needy eyes as he heard his breathless voice.

“Please...Sh-Shiro, lick me _there_ ...I need it, _please_.”

The big guy wasted no time. If his handsome farmer asked for his help, he would give him everything he needed. Using the tip of his tongue he tasted the rigid member. The flavour was stronger than the rest of his body, salty and sweet. Shiro liked it very much.

Keith’s breathing increased and his moans got louder as they reverberated round the cave. The creature rubbed his tongue all over Keith’s cock, wanting to savor every inch of him, relishing the fluid that flowed out of the taut head.

“Hmm...good,” Shiro growled. Keith almost died at the feeling of his deep voice vibrating against his tender shaft.

“Ah yes, more...please Shiro... _please_. It feels so amazing. Your mouth is so warm...mmm.”

The creature took Keith’s whole cock in his mouth, mindful not to graze him with his fangs. He closed his lips over the farmer’s entire crotch, rubbing his balls against his warm wet tongue while he suckled him like a milk filled teat. 

He felt Keith’s body stiffen, his muscles contracting as he clutched fistfuls of purple fur. With an almighty yell he came inside the creature’s mouth.

“Ahhh,” Keith howled. He’d never come like that in his entire life, so intensely satisfying.

Shiro felt the farmer’s seed hit the roof of his mouth, the warm salty fluid coating his taste buds. He hummed and purred, swallowing the creamy load with a gulp. He wanted more, it tasted too good. 

Keith held on to Shiro’s head, panting and gasping from the force of his orgasm. He didn’t want his brain to connect what had just happened and with who, he just wanted to enjoy the afterglow. He felt something twitch near his feet and as he glanced down he caught sight of the creature’s huge member. The bright purple shaft stuck out of his furry crotch, its violet head oozing with a pinkish liquid Keith guessed was pre-cum. 

_Fuck! I hope he doesn’t want me to return the favor._

Keith doubted he could even fit the tip in his mouth. 

He noticed the creature grinding against his bare feet and he slid the inside of his foot against the straining purple member. The creature growled and purred, releasing Keith from his warm mouth. Using both his feet he stroked the pulsing cock up and down, applying slight pressure with every move. Shiro groaned and rutted his hips.

“You like that sweetheart? Does it feel good Shiro?” Keith spoke softly, wanting to give the creature pleasure, make him feel loved. 

Moving his hips faster, Shiro grunted as Keith’s feet rubbed him harder. He felt the same pressure build in his groin as when he humped the mossy ‘cushion’, except this time he felt a deeper urge, like he needed something more. Without really understanding his own actions, he suddenly grabbed hold of Keith and flipped him on his stomach.

“Oh...erm...okay Shiro. I’m not sure what you’re doing, but please...OH! Oh. My. God. Hmmm that is s-so...ah!” Keith bit his lip as he felt the creature’s fleshy tongue dig between his ass cheeks and lap at his sensitive rim.

_Holy shit, that’s incredible._

Shiro huffed and growled, forcing his tongue past the tight entrance and curving it inside, searching and tasting Keith’s inner walls.

Keith yelped at the sudden intrusion, slamming his fist on the ground with every inch the eager tongue burrowed into his body.

“Shiro! Oh god, _please_ …ah,” he cried, rolling back against the creature’s greedy mouth.

Just when Keith thought he would come a second time, he felt Shiro’s hot breath as he withdrew his tongue and something a lot bigger started sliding against his ass. 

_Oh what?_

_No...that better not be what I think it is._

To Keith’s horror he realised the creature was trying to mount him with his giant purple cock.

“Ke-ith...Good,” Shiro rumbled, smearing pink pre-cum all along the crack of Keith’s ass. He had no idea what he was doing, just that he wanted to push himself inside the farmer’s writhing body.

“Shiro, please...no! It’s too big, it won’t fit. Please listen, _please_. You’re going to hurt me.” 

Keith’s panicked voice confused the creature. He thought he was making him feel good, but this sounded different, like he was afraid. Shiro curved his tail over Keith’s body and stroked his face.

“Shhh ...Ke-ith...happy.” The smooth tail caressed the farmer, making him calm down.

“Yeah, this is nice, your tail feels soft,” Keith exhaled, relieved Shiro got the message.

Hearing those reassuring words the creature looked at his tail and then down at Keith’s pink hole and he knew what he had to do.

“Ke-ith...happy...good,” Shiro trilled as his tail slithered down to the farmer’s prec-cum coated ass and without any warning plunged the tip inside.

“AH! Oh boy...that’s new, but ...ah… it feels...mmm,” Keith rolled his eyes back as the tail muscled its way deeper inside, curling and pulsating as it slowly filled him. Shiro carried on rubbing his large cock against Keith’s body, slipping it between his thighs and bumping against the underside of his balls. More pre-cum oozed out as the creature huffed and groaned. 

Shiro watched his tail slide in and out of Keith’s pliant hole. The insatiable itch deep inside his core made him want to bite the farmer, but he held back, worried he would injure him with his sharp incisors. Just the thought of sinking his teeth into the back of his neck made Shiro thrust himself harder between the farmer’s legs, making Keith raise himself up on all fours, his ass sticking out at an angle. 

“Ah...ahhh, please...oh Shiro...yes...Ah,” he wailed, his back arching, needing more.

Now the creature was bent over him, caging his body beneath his giant bulk as he carried on fucking his thighs, his large erection bouncing up against Keith’s own modest cock. The farmer gasped at the friction of the creature’s textured member as it slapped its glossy fluid all over his crotch.

The thick tail delved inside him, slipping and sliding through the remnants of slick pink pre-cum. Keith could hardly speak, his chest heaving. Nothing had ever felt this good. He clawed at the ground, unable to last much longer, the tail matching Shiro’s speed as he bucked his hips firmer and faster.

“Ah Shiro, please….ahhh, I need to c-come...ahhh,” Keith yelled. He heard the creature’s breathing intensify and felt his body start to stiffen. With a deafening roar Shiro slammed against the smaller body one final time and shot his hot sticky load just as Keith tipped over the edge and came a second time.

It was all too much for the young farmer. His limbs trembled and gave way. He collapsed onto the ground, landing right in the mess of their combined seed. Keith could feel the clammy wetness on his skin, but he didn’t care. His mind felt numb, his body oversensitive, just the sensation of Shiro’s breath on his back made him see stars. He groaned as the muscular tail slowly left his body, pining its loss, feeling the throb of his sore rim.

_Did that just happen?_

_Did he really fuck me with his tail?_

_Ohhh...it’s too weird, but damn it felt amazing._

Shiro gently licked Keith’s shoulders, trying to nurture him, worried he’d hurt him. He stuck his nose into the farmer’s thick brown hair and nuzzled his scalp, inhaling his scent.

“Ke-ith...good...happy?” He raised his gruff voice like a question and Keith melted at the sound. 

“Yes sweetheart, very happy. You’ve just exhausted me and ...eh... I think I need a wash,” Keith turned over and reached up to stroke Shiro’s face. He could see tears in his gleaming grey eyes, but he didn’t look sad. No, the creature looked ecstatic, like Keith was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

Gently Shiro lifted him up and carried him to the crystal pool. Keith gazed at the glowing colors as the big guy placed him in the tepid water. 

“Oh, the water, it’s so mild, it feels wonderful on my skin.” Keith stared in amazement as the last bits of clay washed away from his injured leg to reveal a fine scar where he’d tore his flesh on the jagged branch. He also realised his ankle no longer hurt and seemed to be completely healed. 

_What is this place?_

_I knew there was something magical about that crystal._

Shiro’s own radiant glow captivated Keith as he watched him gently cup water all over his body. He licked his arms and shoulders, grooming him, showing him affection. Keith liked the way he cared for him. It gave him a feeling of _belonging_ , like they were meant to find one another and become part of each other’s lives. 

_This is no coincidence._

As strange as it seemed, Keith thought Shiro could be his soulmate.

Once they finished bathing, the creature carried his beloved farmer back to the cave, leaving the crystals to hum and glow at the edge of the sparkling water.

To the sounds of the blustering storm and the crackling fire they curled up in each other's arms. For the moment they were safe, protected by the cave and their deep devotion for one another. Keith held on to Shiro just that little bit tighter. He knew their bliss would soon be over and unless the curse lifted, they would have a fight on their hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For two days and nights Keith and Shiro hid away in the cave. They mostly slept and ate. On the second night the creature once again explored the farmer’s body with his hungry mouth and probing tail, Keith’s cries of pleasure echoing round the cave. 

As morning arrived the storm had finally passed and bright sunlight greeted the farmer’s flushed face as he stepped outside. He needed to head back to the farm, but his heart felt heavy at what, or who he might find on his return.

“Ke-ith...Shiro...home,” the creature hummed. He wanted to go with him back to the farm, but Keith felt too worried in case the townspeople showed up to cause trouble. 

“No Shiro, you can’t come with me, not right now. It’s not safe. Please, you can walk half way but then I need you to go back to the cave and stay hidden. I promise I will come back tomorrow and we can make a plan.” Keith saw the sad look in Shiro’s eyes and hugged him.

“Shiro...home,” He whispered. 

“You understand don’t you? I will come back tomorrow okay? Don’t worry and please don’t be scared. Stay inside the cave with the crystals.” Keith smiled softly as Shiro gently touched their foreheads together. 

“Ke-ith...good...home.” He handed the farmer the purple crystal but Keith told him to keep it safe with the others. He didn’t trust the sly museum curator not to return and steal it. In fact he didn’t trust any of them. 

As agreed, Shiro accompanied Keith halfway home, taking him a different shorter way, with easier terrain for the farmer to walk. Not that Shiro let him walk, insisting on carrying him to the halfway point. 

“Okay, now hurry back and stay in the cave. Don’t worry sweet Shiro I will be back soon.” Keith reached up on tiptoes to kiss the creature’s cheek, making him hide his face with his big arm.

“Seriously? You’re acting shy after what you did to me? God, you are so cute.” Keith slapped Shiro’s behind and sent him back to the cave, a lump catching in his throat as he watched him go.

_Please stay safe my darling._

_You have no idea how much you mean to me._

As predicted, the minute Keith reached the farm he spotted the police chief and a group of rowdy men waiting in pick-up trucks. Ignoring their loud voices, he entered the house, slamming the door behind him. 

_How fucking dare they show up here!_

_Goddamn bullies._

Chief Marshall banged on the door and Keith opened it with a scowl.

“Need I remind you that you and your merry men are trespassing on my land?” Keith blocked the entrance as he stood up to the portly police chief. 

“I am an officer of the law and I demand to know where you’re hiding that damned monster. I also have reason to believe you are harboring instruments of witchcraft on these premises and I demand you hand over the crystal as evidence.” The police chief huffed and puffed, his face red and sweating with rage.

“Hahaha, yeah sure. Where’s your warrant? Anyhow I don’t have the crystal anymore, it mysteriously disappeared...ooohhh spooky.” Keith rolled his eyes at the chief, smirking at his angry face.

“Listen you jumped up asswipe. I know you and that monster are big buddies and let me tell you something. That freak’s time is up! A whole group of people are on their way to those caves to get rid of that abomination once and for all!” The chief sneered at Keith, “We all know it’s only a matter of time before it kills someone. I can’t stand by and allow that to happen. I have a duty to protect the citizens of this town.” Chief Marshall puffed his chest out and Keith felt his rage boil over.

“Protect them? From what? Nobody has ever been harmed! The only one who needs protecting is him. You are all blood-thirsty assholes! Get away from my home and leave me and him the fuck alone!” He screamed in the police chief’s face, making him stumble backwards. Immediately three burly men appeared in the doorway, holding guns and baseball bats.

“Oh really? What the hell do you think you are going to do, attack me? The only monsters I see around here are you guys hassling a person for just trying to live his life in peace! Now, please get the fuck away from me. There is nothing here for you.” Keith stood his ground and the police chief slowly moved away, nodding to the men to back off.

Before leaving, the chief turned to face Keith one last time. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you. Your furry friend is going to get his ass kicked, so I hope you said goodbye!” With a sleazy laugh he walked away from the house, patting his ‘good old boys’ on the back as they whooped and joked at Keith’s expense. 

The farmer watched them, a pain in his heart alerting him to what the police chief said. He needed to get back to the cave, make sure Shiro was safe. Looking at the clock, he doubted he’d make it back before evening, but he had to try. 

_He needs me._

Filling a bottle with water and grabbing a couple of snacks from the refrigerator, Keith headed back out. He considered taking an axe, but then he spied his shotgun by the backdoor and picked it up. He never thought he’d ever fire it at a human, but if it meant he could defend Shiro he would use it.

_Whatever it takes big guy, I’ve got you._

Keith raced against the fading daylight to reach the cave, taking the same route back that Shiro led him towards. It’s easy to follow his footprints, the ground worn where he walked up and down each day. Two thirds of the way he suddenly heard a commotion. A crowd of people running in the opposite direction. Keith crouched down amongst the bushes and listened to their loud and excitable voices. He clenched his fists as he heard them bragging about attacking the monster and destroying his belongings.

“Haha that was almost too easy! Stupid freak didn’t even put up a fight. Well, he won’t be bothering us again. I’ll get the boys up here tomorrow with some rope. We can drag that ugly bastard back to town! Show everybody we finally got him hahaha.”

Keith gasped, tears streaming down his face. Blind panic took over and he raced towards the cave, coughing and clutching his burning chest when he finally arrived just before dark. 

With his heart almost in his mouth, Keith turned on his flashlight and entered the cave, but there was no sign of Shiro. He could see the devastation inside, all the creature’s things had been smashed and kicked about. Then he noticed what looked like a trail of blood leading in the direction of the crystals.

Taking a deep breath, Keith followed the trail deep into the inner recesses of the caves. He knew if Shiro was still alive he would have made his way to the healing pool. As he reached the glowing cave his heart sank even more. 

“Shiro...oh no my sweetheart, what did those bastards do to you? I’m so sorry I wasn’t here.” Keith knelt down beside the injured creature as he lay in the clear water crying from the pain. He could barely move and blood oozed from his wounds, rapidly disintegrating in the magical water. 

“Ke-ith...Shiro ...sad,” he whispered through his tears, trying to lay his head on Keith’s lap.

The people Keith saw on his way carried axes and guns, but Shiro’s thick skin and the scales on his back would prevent any bullets from going too deep. He could see gunshot wounds, but far worse were the gashes and cuts. To Keith’s shock one of Shiro’s arms looked almost severed from his body.

_I’m going to shoot every single one of those evil assholes._

_How could they do this to him?_

_He never hurt a single soul._

The farmer held the big guy’s head in his arms and cried with him, cradling him softly, telling him not to give up and he would look after him. Shiro felt Keith’s warmth, the beating of his heart, and a glow took over his body. He heard Keith’s voice, cracked and broken.

“Please don’t die. I don’t want to live in a world without you. Shiro, I love you. Please hold on.” Keith rocked back and forth as he held him, willing his beloved creature to survive.

No sooner did he say those words than all the crystals lit up, filling the cave with a loud humming noise. He looked up and saw all the colors swirling around the cave, creating a strange mist, like steam rising up from the water. As he glanced down at Shiro he suddenly let go of his head and scrambled to his feet. There before him he saw the giant creature transform into a man. 

Keith stared open-mouthed at the naked figure. He looked tall, with handsome chiseled features. Apart from a few scars, one notably over the bridge of his nose, his body appeared unblemished. Then Keith noticed his right arm was missing, clearly the damage he’d suffered proved too great. He saw no wounds, but the man still lay lifeless in the water.

Carefully Keith knelt back down and touched Shiro’s shoulder. To his relief he felt warm.

“He’s not dead.”

The young farmer grabbed hold of the naked man and dragged him out of the water. Removing his coat, Keith laid it over Shiro’s body, not wanting him to feel embarrassed in any way when he woke up. 

“Oh Shiro, we broke the curse. I don’t know how, but it worked. Please wake up. I meant what I said. I need you...I love you.” Keith’s tears dripped onto Shiro’s face as he held him. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked up at the young man holding him so close.

“Keith? People...d-danger...no!” Shiro stammered, not fully realizing he’d changed back to his human form.

Keith smiled, relieved to see the same grey eyes he’d grown to adore staring back at him. Granted, they were smaller, but still as beautiful. 

“Shiro...it’s over. The curse has lifted! You’re a human, look!” He held up Shiro’s hand to show him. The big man choked back his emotions as he gazed at his own hand and then looked down at his body. 

“I don’t know how it happened, but those crystals definitely had something to do with it! It was amazing Shiro, all the colors...and …”

“Keith…” Shiro interrupted Keith’s excited ramble and lightly caressed his face. He never thought he’d ever be able to touch Keith properly, not with his awkward claws. Grey eyes sparkled full of wonder as he felt the smaller man’s soft skin. This was real, not one of Shiro’s romantic dreams. He was no longer trapped in the body of a beast, no longer alone. His beloved farmer had set him free.

“Keith.. _.love_...broken c-curse...love!” 

Suddenly Keith understood. He was the one who broke the curse. By declaring his love for the creature he lifted the spell. He loved Shiro just as he was. Honest love for a pure soul. The farmer would have stood by him for the rest of their lives. A devoted pair drawn together by fate.

_My beloved creature and me._

Keith grinned at the striking looking man before him. He was about as far removed from a _creature_ as you could get. If he loved him before, he absolutely adored him now. There was no doubt, this guy was hot. 

_Way to go, fate._

The young man called it ‘fate’, but he suspected it had more to do with magic. He no longer believed he and Shiro met by coincidence. From the first moment he saw him Keith had felt bewitched by the big gentle giant. In fact, as he recalled, his infatuation started when Shiro gave him that first special gift.

_The violet crystal._

Keith wasn’t wrong in his assumptions about magical forces drawing him and Shiro together. The influence of the crystals was much stronger than either of them knew. Keith was right to wonder why Shiro’s parents chose that particular cave, because everything happened for a reason.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After two years of tirelessly trying to free their child from the spirit’s curse, Shiro’s parents came upon an old wise woman who lived on the other side of the mountain. She knew of their misfortune and orchestrated a meeting, offering her guidance. By that stage the couple were at their wits end worrying about their son and gladly accepted her counsel.

The old wise woman warned them not to try and break the spell prematurely, for the spirit was strong and the curse could indeed only be broken by pure and honest love once their boy turned eighteen. The spirit had a cruel streak exacting such a mean curse, knowing full well it would be almost impossible for the creature to find that kind of love. If the couple tried to use weak magic to interfere with the spell it could result in far worse repercussions for their son, even death.

The wise woman’s words brought Shiro’s mother to her knees as she begged for help. All his parents wanted was for him to stay safe and have a remote chance of finding someone to love him.

Seeing their despair the old woman took pity on them. She knew the curse was down to their own stupidity. Making deals with spirits never ended well for humans and having lost her own child at the hand of a witch she empathized with their sadness. Thinking of their innocent son the old woman decided to help.

She instructed Shiro’s parents to take him to a cave at the foot of the mountain. This large cave hid the entrance to a series of corridors that connected other caves within the mountain. One of these inner chambers contained a pool surrounded by special crystals. The woman told the couple that the crystals would keep their child safe as he grew older. Their magic would offer him light on the darkest days and heal any wounds he might sustain from clashes with both man and beast. She warned them his life would not be easy and foresaw a long lonely road ahead, but she urged them to have faith in the crystals. Their magic would find a way to lead their son to the love he needed to break the curse.

When the couple asked how the crystals got their magic, the wise woman told them they belonged to the same beings who had turned the evil witches to dust. These beings were a strong force of ‘good’ but their origin lay in another world and of that she knew nothing. When the wise woman described the beings to Shiro’s parents they realised her description sounded similar to the creature their son had turned into. She didn’t know their name, just that they were capable of strong magic.

Once the beings defeated the witches they returned to their own world, leaving the crystals hidden in the caves they’d inhabited. The townspeople knew of the crystals, but fear of their ancient powers kept them away. Nobody knew how the precious stones had formed, some claimed they were relics from a time before humans roamed their world. Others believed the magical beings transformed lost souls into the crystals, saving them from a life of sadness. 

Humans didn’t have the capacity to truly understand the complexities of such potent magic and thus whenever one of the crystals happened to fall into the wrong hands or got used for the wrong reasons, it inevitably ended in death. The crystals only protected and guided the purest and most generous hearts, something very few humans could live up to.

Armed with the wise woman’s advice, Shiro's parents made preparations for their son to move into the cave. It all seemed for the best as he’d already outgrown his bed and took to sleeping on the floor with a woollen blanket, more for comfort than warmth as his fur kept him well insulated. On the day after his thirteenth birthday they took him to the cave and settled him in. 

It broke their heart every time they left him, hearing his sobs as they walked away from the cave. Gradually he seemed to calm down, his fears edging away. Each time young Shiro felt sad he would bathe in the pool and feel the healing warmth of the crystals as they pacified his troubled mind with their soothing hum.

As time went on his parents struggled to support him. His creature form kept growing and so did his appetite. His father taught him how to catch fish and set snares, but his claws made simple tasks laborious and ended with Shiro stamping his large feet in a temper. His lack of abilities meant he depended on the weekly crates of food his parents provided. They were his only human contact and he waited patiently each week for their return, craving his mother’s arms as she held him and scratched the fur behind his ears.

After two years of slogging up to the caves every week and spending all their income on feeding Shiro, the couple fell upon hard times. People had started asking questions about the whereabouts of their boy, not believing the story of the curse. They lived in a pretty secluded house at the edge of the forest and homeschooled their son , but people knew of his existence and rumblings in the town had caused Mr. Shirogane to lose his job and Mrs. Shirogane became shunned by the few people she had any contact with. Outcast and desperate they’d plundered their savings, but reserves had slimmed to nothing. 

Unable to see a solution, Shiro’s father decided to take one of the crystals from the cave. He figured it must be worth something and perhaps it could make them enough money to survive the months ahead. Shiro’s mother didn’t like the idea of taking the green crystal and voiced her concerns, but her husband ignored her fears and wrapped the magic stone in a cloth bag and took it home.

Unfortunately tragedy struck a week later as the couple made their way to meet a dealer in precious stones who’d made them a very generous offer. A bolt of lightning struck out of nowhere, killing them instantly and propelling the crystal into a nearby field. There it was found by a farmer who gave it to his friend, a local historian. He marvelled at the stone and took it to be one of the famous crystals from the many folk tales, placing it in his small museum of local history and folklore. The glowing green stone drew quite a crowd as people flocked to admire it and before long the museum owner received numerous enquiries from potential buyers.

The local historian had only ever enjoyed a modest income and felt he deserved something better. He agreed to meet a collector of rare gems who offered him a substantial amount of money for the crystal. 

The night before the meeting the museum burnt down in a mysterious fire, killing the owner and destroying the building. The green crystal disappeared and nobody knew how or what had caused the blaze. 

By the will of magic and otherworldly powers the crystal returned to the cave, carried by an unseen force as it nestled once more between its kind. Human greed never fared well when it came to the crystals. They had only one purpose, to nurture those pure souls that truly needed guiding. 

Souls like young Takashi Shirogane.

When all those years later the creature chose the purple crystal for his beloved farmer, it wasn’t just a random choice. As the wise woman predicted, the ancient magic found a way for Shiro to find love. It was always the intention that he should pick the brightest crystal in the cave. The one that shone in the same hue as his fur and matched the violet twinkle in Keith’s eye. 

If however Keith had decided to sell the crystal, the same fate would have befallen him as those that tried before.

Luckily the creature chose well as the farmer turned out to be the purest of souls with a caring selfless heart. As the magic guided Shiro to his farm it also drew him to the place where Keith lay injured, ensuring they would end up together in the cave where the crystals witnessed their love as it grew stronger. Finally, they heard Keith’s confession when he held the injured creature in his arms and pleaded for his life. 

“You saved me.“ Shiro would say later. His speech took a while to develop, but once he mastered his vocal chords again he talked non-stop for weeks. Keith found it all very endearing and let him prattle away.

The townsfolk never did discover what happened to the creature’s body and for a while Keith still felt a deep seated anger over the way they attacked Shiro. He felt a little bit cheated out of getting his revenge, but his boyfriend kissed away the frown on his forehead and reminded him that their enduring happiness was better than any vengeance. 

To prevent the boorish townspeople from finding the crystals Keith and Shiro blocked the way to the inner chambers with large rocks. They knew the greedy humans would only destroy the cave and steal the crystals, invoking the wrath of the magical beings and bringing bad luck to their world. Some things were just better off left alone.

Shiro moved into the farm with Keith and slowly they got to know each other, discovering each other’s likes and dislikes and most importantly those little things that made them smolder at one another from across the room. They were completely besotted.

The first week they lived together Shiro spent all his time worrying about the way his new adult body looked and how certain _parts_ reacted in Keith’s presence. The young farmer had seen his human naked form when he first broke the curse, but since then the big guy had remained covered up around him. Only when he stood naked in the bathroom did Shiro look at his own body and explore himself in front of the mirror. His body hair was dark like Keith’s, but the hair on his head had silvery white streaks running through it. The thick locks hung halfway down his back. 

He looked strong, broad shoulders and powerful legs and to Shiro’s delight his member had the same deep pink color as Keith’s, except it looked much thicker. The big guy blushed as he held it in his hand and watched it grow harder, all the while remembering the passion he’d felt with Keith in the cave. He still felt the sensation of his tail pushing into the warm crevice and suddenly realised he no longer had a tail. It would take a while for him to lose the feeling of his ghost appendage trying to curl round his body.

Shiro felt sad at the loss of his arm, but his elation at finally becoming human again seemed to ease away his initial anxiety. He soon adapted and Keith promised he would use his engineering expertise to design him an artificial limb. 

Not wanting to seem presumptuous, Keith made up his bed for Shiro and he himself slept on the sofa. They hugged and held hands, but nothing more intimate had happened between them since their time in the cave. They both wanted more and longed to lie in each other’s arms, but Shiro felt anxious. He worried his inexperience would spoil everything and Keith thought it better to take things slow, even though his heart said otherwise.

Keith encouraged Shiro to practice his speech, making him repeat words and vocalize every action like a running narrative of his day. The big guy took it all in his stride, eager to finally be able to communicate with the farmer using whole sentences rather than just single words and sounds.

By the middle of the second week he sat down at the kitchen table and stared at Keith with a questioning look on his face.

“Is there something you want to ask me Shiro?” Keith drank a cup of coffee while he waited for his bread dough to rise. 

“Eh...yes. I talk ...to Keith...mine..oh no..eh my p-par-ents? Where ...a-are t-they?” Shiro’s grey eyes locked with Keith’s. He knew something wasn’t right. They’d not mentioned his folks since he transformed and he guessed they might not want to see him out of guilt or sadness. 

_Maybe they moved away._

_Or…_

“Oh sweetheart I’ve been waiting to talk to you about them. I thought you might want to get settled in first, get used to being human again,” Keith replied, moving over to sit closer to his boyfriend. 

He’d purposely avoided all talk about Shiro’s parents, unsure if the big guy knew about their demise. While searching for details Keith discovered a death notice for Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane and as luck would have it the notice mentioned the date of their funeral at a local church.

Keith took himself off to the church and found a groundsman pruning shrubs in the small cemetery surrounding the building. He asked the man if he knew anything about the name Shirogane and he showed Keith a simple wooden cross bearing the couple’s names and the date they died. The young farmer felt a deep sadness as he stared at the weather-beaten cross and vowed to make them a headstone. He already had the perfect rock in mind.

“My sweet Shiro, I’m so sorry but your parents passed away twelve years ago. I was told they suffered an accident and died instantly. I really am sorry my darling.” Keith held Shiro’s hand as he quietly wept for his mother and father. 

“Dead...h-how...Keith ...talk, please,” he asked through his tears. He needed to understand what happened to them, how they died. A tiny voice in his mind had suspected they were no longer alive because of their unexplained absence, but he still hoped they’d just abandoned him out of necessity, unable to feed him any longer.

_At least then they would still be here._

_I would have forgiven them._

_I’m sorry mom and dad._

Shiro couldn’t help feel that it was all his fault. He had no way of knowing about the green crystal. His parents never told him they removed the stone from the cave. In his mind his parents had suffered because of his transformation, forgetting that he’d been the innocent party, a pawn in a bad deal between his selfish father and the evil spirit.

“They were struck by lightning, a sudden turn in the weather. It must have caught them by surprise.” Keith felt it best not to mention the claim that it happened on a clear day. He himself didn’t fully understand the circumstances of the couple’s death and he saw no reason to upset his boyfriend any further.

“Shiro bad...m-my f-...me ...I did it,” Shiro stammered, his face a tear-stained mess. He couldn’t pronounce the words yet, but Keith understood what he meant and pulled him into a tight embrace.

“No! Nothing was your fault. You were a child Shiro, you had no choice in the matter. Your parents acted foolish, they gambled your life and it backfired. What happened to them had nothing to do with you. I’m so sorry baby, I know how much it hurts. My parents died too and nobody can ever take their place, but we have each other. Everything will be alright, I promise.” Keith would hold him however long it took, until his shoulders stopped shaking and every last tear was wrung from his sorrow-filled eyes. 

That night when Keith tucked Shiro into bed the big guy stopped him from leaving.

“Keith, stay...sleep here...Shiro...warm, good together,” he hummed, his fingers laced through Keith’s as he sat down on the bed.

“Are you sure? I want to stay with you, but only if you’re comfortable. I know we...well, you know what happened in the cave, but that was then and now you’re a man you might feel differently. I think we should take it easy, just sleep for now.” Keith felt his cheeks redden as he tried to act sensibly. 

His thoughts were decidedly less sensible, still hunkering after Shiro’s thick tail and his firm wet tongue. 

_I miss his tail…but..._

_He’s got something even better now._

Keith felt that same _something_ nudge his leg as Shiro slept fitfully beside him, clearly consumed by his dreams. He couldn’t help but let his hand brush over the sizable bulge in his boyfriend's PJs, catching his breath as it twitched beneath the soft fabric. He turned on his side, conscious that Shiro had never had sex as a human. He was by all accounts still a virgin and Keith wanted his first time to be a happy occasion not a sleepy fumble under the covers.

Two more nights passed, each saw them edge closer, their bodies yearning to be touched. By the third morning they awoke spooned together, Keith swaddled by Shiro’s arm and his heavy leg draped over the smaller man’s hip. He could feel his protruding member sticking in his back as he gently tried to move. Shiro suddenly untangled himself from Keith’s body and rolled onto his front, trying to hide his erection. Keith saw his blushing face and laughed softly.

“It’s okay sweetheart, you don’t have to feel embarrassed. That’s what happens when you feel good. Remember how mine looked when you made me feel good in the cave? It means you’re happy Shiro.” Keith stroked his face and without thinking he leaned over and kissed the big guy’s flushed cheek. That made him blush even more as he hid his face in the pillows. 

That day they visited the cemetery and Keith showed Shiro his parent’s grave. They’d picked some wild flowers on the way and laid them by the cross. Looking at the inscription on the cross, Keith wondered about Shiro’s name. Clearly it was an abbreviation of Shirogane.

“Is Shiro your nickname?” Keith asked him.

“No...I c-could only w-write...Shiro...short name,” he explained.

“Oh I see, so what’s your first name?” 

“Tak-a-sh-i...yes, Taka-shi...my name,” he beamed. 

“Takashi, I love it. A beautiful name for a beautiful man. I’ll have to remember to call you that, I’m so used to Shiro.” Keith held his hand as they walked away from the church.

“No...Shiro is ok...I l-like it.” He grinned as they climbed in Keith’s car. 

On the drive back to the farm they stopped at a crossroads and Keith felt his stomach churn as Matt drove past with his eyes on stalks at the sight of Shiro in the passenger seat. 

_Shit!_

_He’ll be all over this like a goddamn rash._

Sure enough, before they even reached the house Keith’s phone started buzzing. All messages from Matt demanding to know who the ‘Gorgeous fucking man-mountain’ was in Keith’s car. 

He’d already prepared a convincing story to explain Shiro’s sudden presence in his life.

“I met him at work. We hooked up, but when dad died I had to move back home and he couldn't come out here until now. He’s great, he makes me very happy.” As far as Keith was concerned that’s all people needed to know. 

He could see Shiro looking at himself in the mirror, something the big guy did at least ten times a day. He thought it must be so strange for him to see the reflection of a man when the last time he would have seen himself as a human he was only ten years old. Keith wished he had a photo of Shiro as a child, just to see his sweet young face and gain some understanding of how his boyfriend remembered his own appearance.

“Keith? Here...cut hair for me...n-not the same.” Shiro handed Keith a pair of scissors and dragged him to the kitchen where he sat on a chair. “Cut hair...please.”

“Really? Your hair is so lovely, but if it’s what you want I’ll do my best.” Keith figured Shiro probably had short hair as a kid and now he wanted to look more like his younger self. 

When Keith had finished, Shiro jumped up and ran over to the mirror. His eyes welled up as he recognized more of the face that stared back. Keith had cropped his hair short at the back and sides, but kept it longer on top, accentuating the silver streaks. The farmer felt a pang in his heart as he watched the big gentle man touch his own reflection.

“Takashi,” he whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Later that evening Keith filled the bath tub with his homemade lavender bubbles and got undressed. Just as he was about to climb in the water he heard a tiny knock at the bathroom door. Grabbing a towel he opened it to reveal his boyfriend looking wistfully at the tub.

“Would you like to join me? You don’t have to feel shy.” Keith beckoned him inside.

“Bath, like my dream, Keith and Shiro together.” Shiro could hardly contain himself as he stripped off, stopping at his shorts. He stood in front of Keith, his six-foot six stature looking down at his boyfriend’s slender body and gently his big hands removed the towel. 

“My turn,” Keith laughed cheekily as he slipped his thumbs under the elastic waistband of Shiro’s underwear and lowered them down his firm thighs. He couldn’t hide his delight, biting his lip as he gazed at his boyfriend’s naked form. 

_He’s like an angel._

_A big beautiful angel._

_And he’s all mine._

Sitting in the tub face to face with Keith, surrounded by lavender bubbles, Shiro may as well have been a real angel. To him this was as close to heaven as he could get. His dream had come true.

_My Keith._

_I love you._

After they finished soaking in the tub they helped each other dry off and Keith kissed Shiro’s lips for the first time. Just a brief delicate kiss, but enough to ignite their simmering passion. 

Their mouths clashed, tongues searching, breath gasping. Shiro cupped his big hand under Keith’s ass as he flung his arms around his neck and wrapped his strong lean legs round the big guy’s sturdy middle.

“Okay?” Shiro asked as he carried his boyfriend through to the bedroom.

“Yes baby, it’s more than okay, it’s perfect.” Keith kissed him some more, laughing as they tumbled onto the bed. 

“Keith...I want to...like in t-the c-cave...good together,” Shiro said softly, still unsure if Keith wanted the same. 

“Mmm so good together, come here sweetheart,” Keith cooed, climbing over his boyfriend to straddle him. Shiro gazed up at him, happy that the little bugs still tickled his belly when he felt aroused. He felt paralyzed by his own inexperience, all his former creature instincts diminished in his mind. All he wanted was to make his boyfriend happy. 

“I...d-don’t know...what t-to do...Keith...feel good, happy.” Shiro tried to tell him how he felt, but Keith pressed his finger against his lips and told him to just lie back and enjoy. He would show the big guy what to do. 

“Don’t worry, just relax,” he said with a hushed tone, making Shiro’s senses light up.

The big guy need never have worried about his lack of experience as Keith opened himself up on his thick fingers, urging him to add one more as he coated them with lube. All Shiro could do was stare in awe at the man he loved while he dug his fingers in deeper. His moans grew louder with every push and curve and Shiro grew harder with every needy sound. He wished he had his tail to sink further inside, make his boyfriend beg him for more, but Keith was well ahead of him. 

Still impaling himself on the slick digits, Keith took hold of Shiro’s girthy member and began to slide his hand up and down it’s rigid length. Pre-cum oozed out mixing with the glossy lube Keith dribbled along the solid shaft. Shiro didn’t know if he should laugh or cry. He felt so many emotions swirling round his mind. Keith began to stroke faster, increasing his grip, simultaneously grinding on Shiro’s fingers. 

“Ahhh baby, ah ...oh god I need you inside me,” Keith whimpered, desperate for a release, but itching to sink down on his big boyfriend’s meaty cock. He could see him straining beneath him and as his breathing increased Keith seized his moment. 

_Hold on big guy._

_I’m ready for you._

The minute Keith eased Shiro’s drooling tip inside he felt his heart explode into a thousand golden sparkles all glittering in his chest. It felt warm and snug, soft and supple as Keith sank deeper, grinding his hips rhythmically up and down. Shiro slipped into a happy fog in his head, so consumed by the loud moans bouncing off the walls, he didn’t realise they were in fact his own cries of pleasure. Memories of his creature self flashed through his mind, the comforting buzz in his belly when he rubbed himself against the moss and thought about Keith bathing him. As the pressure in his groin increased his thoughts jumped to the cave and Keith bent over on all fours begging for his tail to fill him.

“Shiro, please look at me. I want you to watch me when you come.” Keith could feel himself edging closer. He wanted them to come together, release into one glorious climax.

“Ah Ke-ith...nnng good...s-so good...ahhh,” Shiro bellowed, the uncontrollable itch in his core rising to the surface. Watching Keith fall apart as he rode him hard and deep had Shiro teetering on the brink. Keith gazed at him with sultry eyes, glowing bright violet like his favourite crystal. The love he felt from that one look sent Shiro hurtling towards a mind numbing release as he came inside the man of his dreams.

_I will love you forever._

Feeling the warm seed shoot up inside him, Keith flung his head back and keened. Electricity coursed through his body as he toppled over the edge and came with a loud cry. White strands of cum patterned Shiro’s abdomen as Keith sat gasping with tears in his eyes. His emotions felt raw, his mind numb, but his heart felt alive.

_Takashi...you may be a beautiful man_

_...but to me…_

_You will always be my sweet creature._

Gazing into each other’s eyes they understood the strength of their bond, the magic that drew them together. Their love really was pure and honest and nobody would ever break it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro and Keith lived at the farm for a short while, but as the following spring approached they sold up and moved out west to warmer friendlier surroundings. Keith wanted to show Shiro the ocean and make a home for them both away from the ghosts of their past.

It took Shiro a while to adjust to being a human, but he relished every moment. Keith helped him deal with the trauma he’d suffered and the time he’d lost. Together they supported each other in their mutual grief over their parents. Their love gave them the strength to face anything and most of all it gave them a reason to live.

“You saved me,” Shiro whispered as he held his boyfriend close in the warmth of the sun, the ocean stretched out before them.

“You’re worth it,” Keith answered, teasing him a little. His violet eyes shimmered in the sunlight.

“I love you Takashi.”

“I love you Keith.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As our two love birds spread their wings in the brisk sea air of the coast, across the country a low hum emanated from the caves within the depths of the dark forest. 

Fueled by the strength of the love they’d witnessed, the crystals shone brightly, filling the caves with light and sound. Soon their creators would return to collect them, their work complete. For they too had once been souls devoid of love and affection. Alas they had died alone and their hearts turned to stone, but once the stones were placed in the healing water they revived and the crystals came to life. Their only purpose was to create love and bring other lonely souls together. 

The beings always intended to return. The crystals knew their time was near. As they hummed in unison, they sparkled and glowed, patiently waiting for the day they too would have a loving home of their own.

~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
